Awakening Crimson
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Boundaries are tested and limits are pushed & ultimately broken. How will Edward & Bella endure their journey of sexual awakening under the burden of desire, guilt and ultimately love. Will their love prevail? Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: 18+ Only**

This fic contains graphic lemons and adult content!

**A/N:** Hey everyone!

Here's a new fic, not sure what you'll think of it, let me know if you want me to continue!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any characters!

**************

**EPOV:**

I was running through the dark forest on my way to Bella's house, enjoying the sensation of the breeze on my face in my haste to be with her. I was running late after I had been caught up in composing another song for Bella on my piano. I was angry with myself because every minute... every second I was without her was agonizing, it was like I was missing my other half and I knew she hated to be apart from me just as much. Now I was late and I knew she would be awake, waiting for me, unable to sleep without my arms wrapped around her.

I quickly reached the edge of the forest near her house and paused to listen for Charlie's snores, to get the all clear for me to be able to sneak through Bella's window. But as I paused to listen, something else accompanied the familiar sounds of Charlie's snores, something I'd never heard before, something I don't think I was supposed to hear.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in all my existence. Bella was gasping, moaning my name. "Edwarddd," the sound went straight to my groin and I was hard instantly. _What is she trying to do to me?_

The rational part of my brain said to leave, that this was private and that it was good for her to be able to release some of her built up sexual tension; tension that I could not relieve because of my fear of hurting her. While the irrational side of my brain was screaming at me, begging me to watch her, to join her, and to finally obtain a release from my aching and pent-up desire.

I guess my dick won out and my brain left the building because, before I could even think, my legs were moving and I had climbed up the tree outside of Bella's window. The sight before me was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

Bella was so beautiful, gloriously naked, lying bare on her bed with the golden light of the lamp illuminating her pale skin. One of her hands was on her breast, circling and twisting her taut nipple. The other hand was exactly where I wanted mine to be, between her creamy thighs where she was gently stroking up and down her bare pussy lips. I saw her part those lips and two fingers slipped inside, her eyes rolling back in her head and she moaned softly, "Ahh, Edward."

My cock grew as hard as rock with the erotic sound of my name upon her lips, causing it to press painfully against the confines of my pants and I couldn't help myself. I quickly unzipped them and grasped my rock hard length in my hand, imagining it was Bella's hand touching me.

_She quickly began to caress my tip with her thumb, rubbing my glistening pre-cum around the head. Then, grasping her warm hand around my length, she began to pump her hand up and down my shaft with just the right rhythm. _

I had to stop myself from groaning out Bella's name. Bella continued to touch herself, moaning my name over and over, her breaths getting shorter and shorter. I saw her rub two fingers around her virgin entrance and then gasp, her eyes popping open when she pushed them in all the way. "God Edward, don't stop, please don't ever stop!" she cried.

My hand was pumping my cock faster and faster; it was so hot and so wrong of me to watch, but nothing could make me turn away now, nothing. Bella continued to push those two fingers in and out of her moist depths while her other hand left her aching nipples and slowly travelled its way down her body to join her other at her pussy. I saw her gently touch her clit, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from her lips, before she began to slowly circle it. Her swirling fingers began moving faster and faster along with my pumping hand and I knew we were both close.

She continued to push her two soaking fingers in and out and was now frantically rubbing her clit faster and faster, all the while moaning my name until suddenly, her eyes closed and she gasped my name out once more, a little too loudly, and her body shook with the power of her climax.

The instant she gasped my name I exploded, my hand pumping my cock until every last drop was gone; the strength of my orgasm was mind blowing. My other hand had grabbed onto a nearby tree branch snapping it in half. Shit! Luckily Bella was clearly distracted and Charlie's snores were loud enough that neither of them noticed.

I couldn't believe Bella had this effect on me from 20 feet away. Imagine what would happen when she actually touched me. Thinking of this made my cock harden again; that's the thing about vampires, we're always ready to go.

I knew I should have given her time to compose herself, but I couldn't wait to be near her. I quickly threw the branch into the forest, hearing it land with a dull thump, and launched myself up the side of the house, creeping silently through the window into Bella's room. She hadn't seen or heard me enter; she was still swept up with the strength of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed and she was still panting, her breaths making her beautiful naked breasts bounce, and I saw her still moist fingers sitting on her stomach.

Before I could think rationally about it, I silently crept closer to the bed and quickly lifted those sticky fingers into my mouth, letting out a guttural growl of pleasure. _Fuck she tasted sweet._ I sucked on her fingers, swirling my tongue around, licking up all of her juices. Bella gasped when she realised I was really here and doing this to her, and she gasped even further when she remembered that she was naked and had been caught. Her cheeks filled red with blood in her embarrassment, her eyes snapping shut as she turned her face away from me.

I took her beautiful fingers from my mouth and brought my hands to gently cup her face, softly kissing her lips until her eyes opened and found mine. I looked intently into her chocolate depths and finally broke the silence.

"I know what you've been doing Bella." She tried to turn her face away from me again. "No Bella, don't be ashamed. It was beautiful, you're beautiful. That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen or heard, love. You have no idea what it did to me," and I wasn't going to tell her...yet. "To hear you moaning my name, thinking about me touching you, fuck Bella, it was so hot. Imagine what would happen if your hand really was mine...," I said huskily, my voice full of arousal.

Bella gasped and I could smell she was instantly wet and aroused again, her breaths coming faster. I inhaled strongly. "Fuck Bella, I love your smell when you're wet for me, I always have." She turned red again. "Bella I'm a vampire; I've always smelt when you've been aroused. Why do you think it's so hard for me to resist you all the time? Don't be ashamed, it's a beautiful thing and I'm glad that I could do that to you. It's hot Bella; it makes me hot...please, Bella." I looked at her with love and arousal blazing from my eyes. "Will you show me how you touched yourself? Your hands will be my hands...please for me...I need this...I need you...I can't handle much more Bella. I want you so much."

* * *

So what did you think? Review & let me know if you want me to continue?

Luv Morgs xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Exploring Bella

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Twilight or any characters!_

~***~

_Previously:_

"_Please Bella" I looked at her with love and arousal blazing in my eyes "will you show me how you touched yourself, you hands will be my hands...please for me...I need this...I need you...I can't handle much more Bella, I want you so much"..._

EPOV:

I can't believe I just asked or more like begged Bella to touch herself in front of me! What was I thinking? Bella just looked at me, her eyes stunned and I began counting the seconds before her shock wore off. Finally her eyes blinked in comprehension and her cheeks flushed flame red again, the sight of her blood rushing into her cheeks was such a temptation, but it was definitely not as strong as the current pull of her arousal. Which I could tell was getting stronger now. Bella's thoughts about touching herself in front of me must be making her even hotter and wetter than before, which in turn only further aroused me.

I could tell she couldn't form any words, she was too shocked...dazed...lost in her fantasy of imagining touching herself in front of me. I finally broke the spell by bringing my lips strongly down on hers, crushing my hard cold lips against her sweet softness. I continued to press my mouth against hers; my tongue reaching out to run along the softness of her lower lip and finally Bella came back to the present and began to kiss me back. Her lips moving fiercely and passionately with mine, this was the hardest we've ever kissed and I just wanted more...she wanted more.

Our kiss deepened and finally my tongue found its way into Bella's beautiful mouth, her tongue reached to tangle with mine and then she did something so unexpected, so erotic it nearly had be cumming in my pants, Bella reached both of her hands up to cup my face and kissed me fiercely and then captured my tongue in between her soft lips and sucked hard on my tongue, taking it into her mouth and then bringing her lips all the way to the end of my tongue, she did it again and again, and I just kept thinking imagine what she could do to my dick...

I couldn't handle much more so I brought my lips to kiss across her face, softly but slowly caressing her cheeks, her forehead and each closed eyelid and slowly Bella's panting breaths began to calm down as I became more in control. I moved to Bella's beautiful ears, running my tongue around the edges before sucking on each lobe, carefully bringing it into my mouth, just like Bella had done to me (payback's a bitch hey Bella, I thought sexily), Bella moaned out in pleasure and I whispered seductively in her ear "Do you like that my Bella?", she just moaned and gasped my name "Edward...please",

"Please what Bella?" I asked quietly in her ear. "Edward please...I want...I need...you to touch me please..." and fuck, the way she asked so desperately, begging for my touch was such a turn on, I was hard as hell, but I wasn't in control enough to be able to give her what she wanted, I would stick to the plan... "Bella you know what I want...what to do..."

Her beautiful eyes turned to look at my face, pleading and I just stared back, until finally comprehension dawned on her face and she turned red again "Edward...I don't know if...I can" she said quietly, I brought my hands up to cup her face, "Bella I know you can, I saw you before and please don't be embarrassed, it's the hottest thing I've ever seen, just thinking about it makes me so hard, feel me Bella, see how hard it makes me" and I brought her hand to cup my throbbing erection through my pants and when her warm hand met the cold hardness I let out an involuntary groan of pleasure. This seemed to spur Bella on and she cupped my dick and began moving her hand up and down its hard length. I couldn't help myself, I thrust my hips harder into her hand and she continued to rub me, until finally I knew I had to stop her before I lost control and attacked her. I quickly grabbed her hand off my aching cock and instantly wished I hadn't, I could still feel the lingering warmth of her on my cock.

I placed soft kisses into Bella's open palm and on her fingers before sucking and tonguing each of her fingers in turn, while I tried to bring myself back under control. I slowly moved to lick her wrist, swirling my tongue over her pulsing veins and made my way to the inside of her elbow, giving this erogenous zone the same treatment and when she let out a loud moan, I thought enough teasing.

"Bella...you know what I want, please do this for me, for us, you're so beautiful and I know it will give both you and me so much pleasure...please" and I turned the full depths of my golden eyes onto her, I knew I was dazzling her, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted this so bad.

Bella finally closed her eyes and then rolled out of my embrace to lie fully on her back, while I sat up beside her on the bed to watch. Bella still had her eyes closed, "Bella you're so beautiful, I love you so much, thank you" and I leant down to place a soft passionate kiss on her closed lips. "Bella" I whispered sexily into her ear, "please open your eyes for me, I want to see them sparkle in pleasure while you touch yourself...your hands are my hands remember" and finally she opened her eyes, her beautiful chocolate depths penetrating mine, filled with love and arousal.

I thought I had better initiate things, so I sexily said "Bella I would run my hands down your beautiful neck, slowly bringing them towards your beautiful breasts" and she did just that, and fuck my dick was so hard at the sight of her, "But I wouldn't touch your aching mounds just yet, I would skirt by them, just brushing their sides and underneath before moving my hands over your stomach" my voice spoke gravelly, thick with need, and she followed my directions, no matter how much I could see she wanted to just touch her breasts.

"Bella I would then rub my hands gently round your stomach, bringing my fingers to likely tickle the sensitive skin around your belly button" and she gasped at the sensation of the lightness of her/my touch. "Then I would lightly run my fingertips over your hips and ever so slowly bring them towards your centre" and she slowly moved her fingers towards her aching mound "but I would stop before I got there and move my fingertips back to your hips" and she groaned in frustration, her eyes pleading with mine, I just smirked back. "Patience my Bella"

"I would then take my fingertips and run them softly down the outsides of your thighs, slowly bringing them up around to the top of your thighs. Then I would grasp your thighs and spread your beautiful legs for me" and she did just that and I nearly blew my load again at the sight, Bella's beautiful pussy was glistening with her arousal "fuck Bella that is the most beautiful erotic sight I have ever seen" and I barely had the restraint to stop myself from jumping down and ramming my cock into her pussy then and there, but somehow I did...

But there would be no more teasing, we both couldn't handle it, "Bella I would then move my hands to cup your gorgeous breasts" and the sight of Bella palming her tits was fucking hot and I let out another groan, Bella looked at me with a smirk, thinking two could play at this game and that payback is indeed a bitch Edward. Bella was taking more control now, she continued to palm her breasts and began tweaking her engorged nipples, tugging and twisting them, gasping and moaning my name softly and I couldn't help myself my hand reached down to rub my throbbing cock through my pants, I moaned Bella's name out loud and she looked at me with a look of satisfaction on her face that she could do this to me.

"Bella please...touch your pussy, please...I want to so bad...please" and she took pity on me and slowly, too slowly began to inch her way down to her aching pussy. Her hands cupped her beautiful mound and slowly her hands parted her glistening lips, she used both her hands to hold her lips open for me, so I could see every inch of her. Then she slowly began moving two of her fingers around her lips, ever slowly moving them in towards her centre and when she finally began to rub around her entrance she stopped and held her two fingers up in the air above her body, her wetness upon them glistening in the light of the lamp.

Then she did something I was totally unprepared for, she moved those two fingers right in front of my nose and I couldn't help it, I deeply inhaled her delicious scent and my cock twitched painfully, I couldn't take much more of this. Then she tortured me further and moved those two fingers and ran their wetness along my bottom lip "fuck Bella" I groaned painfully and opened my mouth to suck her fingers and wetness into my mouth and I licked every last bit of her wetness off them and my lips, enjoying every last bit of her sweetness.

Finally Bella removed her fingers from my mouth and went back to touching her pussy, once again holding herself open for me and began to slowly rub around the outside of her clit and then began gasping and moaning my name as her fingers circled faster and faster. The sight was so fucking arousing that I quickly reached down and yanked my zipper open and my huge hard aching cock sprang free. Bella gasped at the sight, staring, she had never seen it before and I was pleased by her reaction "It's all because of you Bella" I groaned with need. This spurred Bella on and she continued to rub her clit faster and faster and quickly brought two fingers from her other hand to rub at her wet entrance and then plunged her fingers inside her warmth, almost screaming my name as she did, thank god Charlie was a heavy sleeper.

At the sight of Bella rubbing her clit and hand fucking herself thinking of me, I was nearly undone, my control was hanging by a thread, but I couldn't help myself and I grasped my length in my hand and began pumping it for all I was worth, my groans and gasps of Bella's name in time with her cries of mine. Bella was so close, "Cum for me Bella" I said desperately and she did, her orgasm ripping through her body, causing her to shudder with the strength of it, her internal muscles clamping down on the fingers still pumping inside of her. I had ripped my hand off my throbbing cock and quickly covered Bella's mouth to muffle her screaming my name in her release. Finally Bella's shudder began to subside and she began to slow the pace of her fingers, her breath coming in gasps still, a light sheen of sweat gracing her forehead.

"Bella that was so beautiful...you were so hot...thank you so much" and I leant down to softly place a kiss against her parted lips before breaking away to stare into her eyes, trying to convey the depth of my gratitude to her, but all I think she saw was my aching want and need, because suddenly she gasped "Edward...what about you!" and before I could comprehend what she was doing Bella moved her hand and grasped my hard throbbing cock...

~***~

What did you think? Leave a review :D

Morgs xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Bella's touch

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fic and for all the reviews, fav's and alerts, I love you guys, you rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:_

"_Bella that was so beautiful...you were so hot...thank you so much" and I leant down to softly place a kiss against her parted lips before breaking away to stare into her eyes, trying to convey the depth of my gratitude to her, but all I think she saw was my aching want and need, because suddenly she gasped "Edward...what about you!" and before I could comprehend what she was doing Bella moved her hand and grasped my hard throbbing cock..._

~***~

EPOV

The second Bella's soft and warm hand touched my hard cock I let out a loud involuntary hiss of pleasure, "Fuck Bella" I groaned desperately. The feel of her touch on my most intimate part was like nothing I'd ever felt before and definitely like nothing I could ever have imagined. The reality of her touch on me was explosive; literally, I was so close to losing control...to letting go. I ached and throbbed for release, I had just a thread of control left to ask...no to beg Bella to stop; I didn't want to hurt her...

"Please Bella...I...can't...please don't..." I managed to mumble, but apparently she didn't get my message to stop and I wasn't sure whether I was really that upset by that... the pleasure was just too immense for me to cope with.

"Oh God Bella that feels so good" and I moaned over and over as Bella ran her feather tipped fingers up and down my rock hard length and when she grasped me fully into her warm palms, squeezing my aching length, using her palms to gently pump my length up and down, I nearly passed out. I somehow just managed to suppress the roaring groan of pleasure I so badly wanted to release.

Then when Bella brought her thumb up to rub the drop of venom that had escaped upon my tip and brought that same coated thumb to rub along her pouted lips, I froze, stunned in shock and pleasure...Fuck Bella is a sex kitten! Who knew what else she was hiding...

I stared down at her in awe as her glistening pink tongue escaped her mouth to lick my essence off her coated lips, my heart panicked for a second about the venom but then my brain kicked in and said she'll be ok, it's only if it's injected straight into the bloodstream. My body could then revel in the pleasure of the sight Bella tasting me and I have to tell you it was HOT. My brain shot straight to the prospect of Bella's mouth on my cock, tasting me for real, her delicious warm lips surrounding and sucking my cock, FUCK, I was so close to exploding...to losing control...I had to stop her, this couldn't happen...

"Bella" I gasped breathlessly, "Please I can't take (Groan)...much more, you don't know what you're doing to me (Moan)...I'm so close...I don't want to...I can't hurt you Bella...you have to stop...please" I begged while she continued to pump my cock with her hands.

Bella looked up into my eyes while continuing to pleasure my dick and whispered sexily "I know you Edward, you want this...you need this...please let me do this for you...I know you can control yourself and even if you can't...you know I want to be like you..."

I groaned only this time not entirely in pleasure "Bella you know I don't want that to happen"

Bella still didn't stop her moving hands upon me, if anything she worked me harder, holding me tighter still, I was so close now, "Bella" I gasped "please" and she just grinned up at me.

Suddenly we both heard a thump from Charlie's room and we both froze as we were, Bella's hands still firmly grasping my throbbing cock while we listened for Charlie's movements.

I closed my eyes while I tried to listen to Charlie's thoughts, to know if he heard us, if he would come into Bella's room... which would not be good! One, to get caught and two, I don't think I could handle it if Bella stopped touching me now that she'd started.

I had been so focused on the pleasure Bella was giving me that I was unaware that Charlie was even awake...not good Edward...you've got to pay attention.

Charlie's thoughts were focused on hoping he'd catch some fish today...Saturday, it was just after 5am I noticed as Charlie checked his watch. Thankfully Charlie was in a hurry to get ready and just threw on his fishing gear and ran downstairs, not checking into Bella's room. He grabbed his keys and finally when I heard his car disappear down the road I breathed a sigh of relief. Neither Bella nor I had moved for nearly ten minutes...ten aching minutes of Bella warmly grasping my throbbing cock.

My relief was suddenly cut short by the most unexpected sensation, my closed eyes shot open and a loud groan escaped my lips "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa...Oh God Bella...ahhh" I moaned as Bella had surprised me by taking my rock hard cock into her warm moist lips "Fuck Bella...oh god...please..."

It was the most pleasurable sensation I have ever known, she ran her hot tongue all around my aching tip, licking up my venom and then brought her lips to suck hard around the tip. She then moved those delicious lips down my length, taking more of me into her warmth, and I moaned and groaned over and over, my fists gripping her quilt so tight, ripping it to shreds, just like my control... it was in shreds, barely contained.

"Bella please...I'm so close to losing it...please...stop" I said desperately...softly

Bella pulled her lips from my cock with a pop of her lips and looked up deeply into my eyes "Say it like you mean it Edward and I will, but I know you can't... you want this, I trust you, it will be ok...just let it happen" she said with her love for me shining in her eyes.

God did she have to turn those eyes on me...

"Just let go Edward...I trust you...whatever happens happens...I love you" and with that she brought her lips back to my aching cock and sucked my entire length into her gorgeous mouth, taking me well into the back of her throat.

Then she sucked hard on me, swirling her tongue around my dick and moving her mouth up and down, her moans vibrating pleasurably through my length...I lost it and a loud harsh groan escaped me, thank god Charlie was gone. I let go as she'd said to...the man within me won out, the monster was unleashed...

~***~

Ooohh what will happen!

Review and let me know your thoughts

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	4. Chapter 4 Taking Bella

A/N: Hey everyone!

Just a quick thanks to all the people who have loved and reviewed this story,

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks for all your support, you're the best, keep it coming!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously: _

_Then she sucked harder on me, swirling her tongue around my dick and moving her mouth up and down, her moans vibrating pleasurably through my length...I lost it and a loud harsh groan escaped me, thank god Charlie was gone. I let go as she'd said to do...the man within me won out, the monster was unleashed..._

EPOV

The sight of my beautiful Bella, naked and leaning over my body sucking my cock within her delicious warm mouth, giving me the greatest pleasure I have ever known was just too much for even my vast self-control to bear and then with Bella's words giving me the permission to let loose. It provided the final chink in my armour, the final nick to the already taut string of my control and the monster within me rose up to take what she was offering, I was too far gone, too enraptured in Bella.

I was in too much pleasure now at the hands of her merciless tongue and I was now letting go, just riding with the pleasure and being guided by my most basic desires. I managed one last warning gasp "Bellaaaa please...", but Bella did not heed my feeble and desperate cry.

She just sucked my cock harder and faster, bringing her soft warm hand up to cup my aching balls, squeezing gently and I let out an animalistic growl and the last thread of my control snapped...

I at once became enslaved to my most basic instincts, desperate for only two things: pleasure and blood, both could come from my beautiful love.

My hands hastily ran up Bella's slender pale arms and found her shoulders which were hunched over from sucking my cock. My hands quickly but gently pressed against her shoulders, pushing her swiftly over onto her back. My cock popped from her mouth in surprise and her eyes were wide open from where she lay now on her back, with my naked form hovering over her naked beautiful body.

Bella quickly looked up into my face and when her eyes met mine I quickly noticed them widen in alarm at the desire and the animal she must see within them, before she quickly hid it. Her eyes then beckoned to me; to take the pleasure she so wanted to give me.

After having seen that alarmed look in her eyes, it nearly made my self-control resurface. Nearly...but my desire was just too overwhelming now that it had been unleased and it now wanted free reign to take Bella and all that she could give me...

I hovered over Bella's body for a couple more seconds, giving her the time to make me stop...to escape, but she didn't and that was it, I couldn't wait a second longer

I swiftly lowered by throbbing body to lay over Bella's warm softness, bringing my legs between her creamy thighs and when my aching cock met the warmth of her tummy and her centre an involuntary growl of pleasure escaped from deep within my throat.

Bella reached her arms around my back and brought our chests together and the sensation of her warm and delicious breasts pushing against my chest was pure bliss. I hurriedly brought my hands to cup her face and I hungrily kissed Bella with all my pent up hunger for her. My lips were bruising in their intensity but she met my hunger eagerly, kissing me passionately back and opening her mouth to allow my tongue entry into her delicious mouth.

Bella excited me further by letting out beautiful little sighs of pleasure, softly gasping my name in between our frantic kisses. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and the thought that I could give her so much pleasure made me want her even more. My hands eagerly ran over her face, through her beautiful hair and then up and down her arms.

While Bella hugged me tighter to her body, her warm hands rubbing up and down my back sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body. I then brought my hands to cup her delicious breasts, softly moulding them with my cold hands before bringing my fingers to gently grasp and twist her taut peaks, "Oh god Edward" she moaned desperately "please...more" and her desperation for me in her voice went straight to my throbbing cock, making me want her impossibly more.

If she wanted more, then I would give her more... and I quickly ripped my lips away from hers, leaving her free to moan and gasp for me over and over while I pleasured her with cool kisses all over her face before running them down her delicious neck, but I didn't linger there, I couldn't afford the temptation, instead quickly moving to her beautiful breasts. Placing kisses all around them, eliciting cries of pleasure from her for more and I would give my Bella anything she asked for now. I brought my icy lips up to softly kiss at first just around the edges of her nipples, getting torturously close but not giving in until Bella gasped greedily "Edward please...".

I then finally brought my lips to greedily kiss first one taut peak before moving to the other. I then moved back to the other to eagerly lick and suck her peak, causing Bella to pant and gasp my name desperately. This then caused her to grind her hips against me and my already impossibly aroused cock, which caused me to pull my lips away from her breast so I could gasp out with my own pleasure "god Bella...feels so good...please" and I brought my desperate eyes up to meet with Bella's, which were glazed over with pleasure.

My eyes silently begged Bella for what I wasn't capable of verbally asking her, for permission to love her, to take her, to give her what she'd said she wanted. Bella's eyes met mine and she gave me a gentle nod and a sexy smile before reaching her hands up to grasp my face and pull me down to her, kissing me with renewed passion and that was it, there was no going back now, my control was gone, I was ruled only by my want and needs now.

I greedily kissed Bella, our lips hungrily meeting and tongues exploring each other while my hands once again melded to Bella's delicious breasts, twisting her peaks causing her to gasp breathlessly, panting for more. I ran my hands down the sides of her body, over her hips before gently grasping her thighs and nudging them apart further so my aching and desperate body could nestle firmly between her legs, allowing my cock to nudge at her aching wet centre and fuck just the sensation of being this close...oh god...

Bella's hands were moving up and down my back, but when either sensing my hesitation or her need of wanting more, she ran her warm soft hands further down my back to softly run over my taut buttocks before gripping each cheek in her palms and pushing down on them, trying to bridge the gap between our bodies. While she simultaneously bucked her hips against me, silently begging me for more, to take her and who was I to refuse her.

With one last desperate look down into her beautiful chocolate depths I let out a rough growl and spread her thighs apart with my hands and then quickly placed the head of my hard cock at her wet entrance. I then brought my hands up by her shoulders to support my weight. I looked intently into her beautiful eyes, which were shining with love and pleasure and quickly but gently pushed my cock into her warm depths. Her eyes suddenly shot open in pain, god she was tight. I then pulled back and thrust in again, this time fully impaling her with my cock and we both stilled to give her time to try to adjust to my size. Our eyes intently focused on one another as we let the pleasure sink in and I tried to reign in my inner thirsty animal.

Slowly Bella began to squeeze her inner muscles around my length and fuck it felt like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was the greatest pleasure to be surrounded by her warmth, her softness. I slowly pulled my cock out til just the head was within her and then I quickly thrust back in, doing this over and over again, quickening my pace and thrusts while Bella arched her back, begging for more, to go harder and faster. And I did, slamming into her, giving her what we both wanted and fuck, the sounds of her gasps of pleasure, I would never forget those.

Bella was meeting me thrust for thrust, her muscles clamping around my throbbing cock, holding me tightly and I then felt her inner muscles quiver and I knew she was as close as I was. So I reached a hand down between our bodies and found her clit, circling it just the way I had learnt she liked. She screamed my name "Edward...Oh God Edward fuck" and the sound of those words coming from Bella's beautiful mouth turned me on even more. Bella, like me, was totally lost in the sensations of our bodies.

I continued to slam into her, frantically rubbing her clit while she was panting and gasping until she quickly gasped "Edward...I'm so close...I'm going to",

"Yes love, let go" I gasped and she did. Her walls convulsing and clamping down in orgasm upon my thrusting cock. While she was lost in her pleasure, screaming my name, I let go, thrusting even harder and my own orgasm claimed me and my gasps of her name joined hers.

Then Bella did something I didn't expect, something I couldn't handle, she screamed "Bite me...Oh god Edward bite me please" while she continued to ride her orgasm and I was so lost in my pleasure that my control didn't have a chance. My body was thrusting within hers, releasing into her and I was so lost in pleasure that I couldn't stop myself, couldn't find the strength to stop. My mouth reached down to her neck, which was arched with her orgasm and I did the one thing I swore I would never do, I bit my Bella. My teeth pierced her skin above her throbbing veins as my orgasm ripped through me, just like her body. And I drank from Bella and the taste of her blood, god I nearly had another orgasm.

My hands frantically grasped Bella's shoulder and neck holding her body to me so I could drink desperately from her neck and then Bella tensed beneath me and desperately cried "Edwaaaarrrrd".

I flinched because this wasn't a cry of pleasure, this was a cry of pain, of desperation and although the animal in me never wanted to stop drinking this delicious blood, I realised I was slowly draining and killing my love and I just couldn't let that happen.

I summoned all my inner strength and ripped my animalistic mouth from her throat and with vampire speed tore my body away from Bella and flew across the room before turning back to look at my Bella. And god the sight of her naked body, the one that I had given so much pleasure was now writhing in pain, pain that I had caused. I am a monster, what have I done...

~***~

Hot or not? Lemontastic?

Please review I love hearing your thoughts

Morgs xxxooo


	5. Chapter 5 Changing Bella

A/N: A big hello and thanks to everyone for their love and support and to all the people who have reviewed, I LOVE IT! Reviews rock my world ;D

xxxooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

_Previously:_

_I summoned all my inner strength and ripped my animalistic teeth from her throat and with vampire speed, tore my body away from Bella and flew across the room. Before turning back to look at my Bella and god the sight of her naked body, the one that I had just given so much pleasure, was now writhing in pain... pain that I had caused. I am a monster, what have I done... _

EPOV:

I stood across the room from where Bella lay, feeling helpless...ashamed, a million things. What had I done...I really was a monster. I had taken Bella and now felt regret over how I had done it, she deserved better, to be cherished. I had taken her virginity and now I had taken her life...her soul, a monster indeed...

I watched my Bella, naked and writhing in pain on her bed now, when mere minutes ago I had been swept away with her, her touch, her warmth, her body. It was the most pleasure I had ever experienced and then when she came apart in my arms and gasped those words...I was too weak...too much of a monster...a vampire and my blood lust won out. Just thinking about it now, remembering the taste of her blood, I felt venom creep back into my throat. But I hastily swallowed it and felt even guiltier, this was wrong...selfish, I had to take care of Bella.

I quickly assessed my options: I could take her and run away; I could hide but I knew that really wasn't even an option, it just wasn't me and I wouldn't be able to live with a decision like that. No, I had to take her home...to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle would know what to do...but for my family to have to see my shame, to know that I was such a weak monster...

No, I snapped at myself, this isn't about me; it's about Bella and what's best for her, _which would have been to keep my stupid teeth away from her neck, obviously _I sighed.

Then I thought what will I say to my family, to...oh god Charlie.

Bella what have I done, I internally screamed and collapsed to my knees next to her writhing body on the bed, burying my face in my hands, silent sobs of shame and sorrow wracking my body.

My pity party was interrupted suddenly by my phone vibrating in the pocket of my discarded pants in the corner of Bella's room. I rushed to pick it up, fearful of disturbing Bella.

"Edward?" Alice cried desperately,

"Alice" I whispered back anxiously.

"Come home Edward, Bella will be better off here" she said quietly. There was no anger or judgment in her tone; she was just tender and concerned making me love her even more.

"Charlie..." I managed to whisper

"Edward" Alice said confidently "Write Charlie a note in Bella's hand writing, saying that she's coming over to stay with me for a couple of days because Jasper and I have had a really bad fight. That I am devastated and a mess and need Bella to come over and console me for a few days. Say don't worry, that she loves him and that she'll call him soon. It'll work Edward, Charlie loves me and he definitely hates hysterical girls and tears. We'll have a couple of days at least then, time for me to see what will happen..." She said quietly.

"Ok Alice, thankyou...I'll see you soon..." I mumbled agonisingly and snapped my phone shut. I hastily ran downstairs to the notepad by the phone and scrawled the note for Charlie in Bella's handwriting and stuck it to the fridge where he was sure to see it.

I then rushed back up the stairs to Bella's room and was once again struck by the agony and enormity of what I had done with the sight of Bella lying in pain on her bed. I gingerly approached Bella and tenderly scooped up her writhing body. Bella's eyes briefly flashed open and I was instantly struck by the pain blazing and evident in them and she softly but painfully mumbled "Edward..." and if my heart was still beating it would have just broken. The pain she must be enduring, I knew what it was like, a vampire never forgets that. Then Bella once again succumbed to the burning and drifted under again.

I tenderly but quickly wrapped Bella in her dressing gown and then crept out her bedroom window into the dark night, dawn wasn't far away now, slowly beginning to light the distant horizon. I tenderly carried a moaning and writhing Bella through the dark forest towards my home, I wanted to get there as fast as possible, but I couldn't go too fast because I wanted to jostle her as little as possible. So I just held her tightly to my chest and placed tender but desperate kisses on her forehead and nuzzled her hair while I ran for home to meet my fate...judgement...my shame.

I was finally almost home and I couldn't help myself, I slowed down a fraction so I could try and hear my family's thoughts. To feel their shame and disappointment in me, but strangely their thoughts echoed along the lines of Alice's, they were simply concerned for Bella and me. They were placing no judgement or disappointment at this point in time, although Rosalie thought I was stupid for being there in the first place and Emmett was kind of proud of me for losing my virginity after all this time, although he wished I didn't have to hurt Bella to do it...

I finally reached the house and raced up the front steps into the living room and was met by all of my family who Alice had gathered to await my impending arrival. I turned my eyes first to Carlisle, whose eyes flashed from Bella lying limply in my arms, up to meet my eyes. His thoughts however were full of nothing but compassion and understanding and most of all love, for both of us.

I looked at him intently trying to silently convey my fears and worries to him, but all he silently said to me in his thoughts was,

"There will be time for that later Edward. Take care of Bella now, take her to your room, comfort her, lover her... that's all you can do for her now" and as if to punctuate his words, Bella shifted harshly in my arms and let out groan of pain which in turned caused me to flinch in pain, as if someone had physically hurt me.

I gave Carlisle one last intense look and then ran up the stairs with my Bella and into the dark comfort of my room. I laid Bella gently onto the bed and her eyes suddenly flashed open, pain blazing from her chocolate depths which finally focused and found my eyes. We looked intently at each other for a second until Bella whispered so softly and painfully "I'm burning Edward...please make it stop...please" she cried desperately, begging for me to help her.

I looked at Bella intently trying to convey my sorrow...my regret and my helplessness. I whispered softly and agonisingly to her "Bella...I'm so sorry, please forgive me...it was just too much...I was too weak...I'm so sorry"

As if sensing my selfishness and unhelpfulness, Jasper came rushing into the room, "Edward quit being an emo, Bella's in pain, she doesn't need you blubbering about your problems"

"How can I help her Jasper" I practically begged, I hadn't meant to focus on me, I just felt so helpless and out of control, I didn't know how to help her...

"I'm not sure..." he confessed and I could see him rapidly searching his memories and experiences with other vampires changing and coming up with nothing. He then flashed back to memories and feelings he had sensed when Bella and I were together and suddenly said,

"Well she's always calmer when you touch her, try holding her" he offered

I gingerly reached out to clasp Bella's hand in mine and ran my other up to cup her cheek tenderly. Bella's eyes flickered in reaction to my touch and then her eyes rolled back in her head. I looked at Jasper in alarm, but he was just staring at Bella in awe.

"Jasper" I begged is she ok.

He finally broke his gaze away from Bella "Yeah she's definitely calmer when you touch her, it's amazing and I think the pain might have lessened a bit, perhaps it's your cool touch". He mused, his thoughts fascinated by the puzzle that was Bella.

Jasper then left us alone to go research possibilities and ideas that Bella had just forged in his mind. Bella however, was still writhing in pain but not as much as before. I then thought if my cool touch helped Bella I would do anything possible to help her, to ease this as much as possible for her, she didn't deserve this.

I removed Bella's robe in the darkened room and shrugged off my t-shirt and then pulled Bella tightly to my cold body. Instantly she stopped writhing in pain and her arms instinctively wrapped around me, trying to find as much of me as possible and I had to believe that my cool touch was helping.

We stayed entwined like this for hours, my cool touch soothing Bella as much as I could. Day turned to night and again in to another day, while I stayed with Bella and my family hovered worriedly downstairs. All along I tenderly held my Bella, my hands holding her face, my cool lips caressing her, my cool breath fanning her face while I whispered my sorrow, begging for her forgiveness. I then decided to tell Bella my deepest secret, my most hidden desires about how I had thought about what would happen if I did this, even though I didn't believe I would ever be weak enough or in the position to succumb to my bloodlust. And I confessed to her my dreams for us, our future together...

But then on the second evening Bella began writhing again, whimpers of pain escaping her lips. I could tell she was changing, she was more vampire now than human and her skin was harder, not as warm, more like mine. Therefore my skin was losing its cooling sensation and my own pain intensified, because the burning was going to get worse for Bella now and I could no longer help her to relieve the burning.

When the pain became too much for her early in the morning, Bella's eyes flashed open, pain blazing from her eyes. She focused them on me pleadingly and all I could do was hold her and tell her over and over that I loved her and that it would be over soon. It would not be long now, by tomorrow morning Bella should be a vampire and I could only imagine what would happen then...

~***~

So there you go; something a bit different this time

Review and let me know your thoughts!

Next up, HOT vampire sex? Or a Romantic coming together? I can't decide which should happen first...

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	6. Chapter 6 Bella's ride

_Previously:_

_When the pain of the change became too much for Bella in the early hours of the morning, her eyes flashed open, pain blazing from her depths. She focused them on me pleadingly and all I could do was hold her and tell her over and over that I loved her and that it would be over soon. _

_It would not be long now, by tomorrow morning Bella should be a vampire and I could only imagine what would happen then..._

EPOV:

I had held my thrashing and burning Bella tightly in my arms for the last few tortuous hours nearing the breaking dawn. Slowly hearing her heart dying, its beats becoming fainter and further apart and I knew it would not be long now.

Thump

Thump

Then...silence.

Nothing.

Bella suddenly stilled in my arms, her body stiffening with her last miniscule gasps of life, which my burning venom had stolen from her. I wrapped my arms even tighter around her, using my body to let her know that I was here and that she was not alone.

Minutes passed in still silence and my patience was wearing thin. I wanted my Bella back, to beg for her forgiveness, to tell her that I love her...please God let her still be my Bella.

All of a sudden I felt Bella's fingers lightly move against my back and I gave a soft sigh of relief, it was time. I tentatively pulled my face back from the crook of her neck, moving very slowly so as not to startle her, she was a new-born after all. I looked into her face, searching for her beautiful eyes but they were still closed.

I was impatient and I foolishly brought one of my hands up from her back and gently cupped her cheek. Bella's eyes abruptly flashed open with a sharp hiss, fully alert. Her beautiful but startling crimson eyes blazing at me and I tried not to flinch but I was startled by her suddenness. I stared back at her, my eyes entranced by her depths, my fingers softly caressing her cheek.

Bella abruptly gave another sharp hiss and before I knew it, she had ripped my hands away from her with surprising strength. She launched herself off the bed, flipping over with surprising skill to land in the corner of my room, her body tensed and perched ready to attack, a feral hiss escaping her throat.

Her speed and strength left me startled, and even though I had known she would be a new-born with these qualities, it was still a shock to me. It had never seemed so startling when I had witnessed Emmett's or Rosalie's change, but then again I had not been so closely involved with them either.

I tentatively eased myself off the side of the bed opposite to Bella, my movements very slow and as non-threatening as I could make them. I never broke eye contact with Bella and her red eyes followed my every movement. She was constantly adjusting her stance to follow my movements, so she was ready to strike at any second. It unnerved me for Bella to be acting this way and I hoped with all my heart that this was temporary, that she would not be entirely ruled by her thirst and that she would come back to me.

I slowly moved into a non-threatening stance and I tried to let all my love for Bella shine from my eyes. Begging for her to realise that it was me and that I wasn't going to hurt her, that I loved her.

"Bella" I whispered desperately.

I saw her body flinch at the sound of my voice, a startled hiss escaping her mouth; she eyed me warily and shifted further into a crouch...not a good sign.

"Bella my love...It's me...Edward" I said softly. Her eyes flickered for a second but then turned warily again. "Bella do you remember who I am? What happened to you?" I whispered, my eyes practically begging for her to come back to me. Her eyes flinched again but she didn't move. I just stared at Bella, my love blazing towards her while she eyed me cautiously.

After what felt like hours I tried again "Bella my love...do you remember me" I practically begged. This time when she flinched, she let out a very soft growl from the back of her throat, it sounded almost...sexy.

Bella tentatively loosened her aggressive crouch, moving to stand straighter, her eyes not breaking contact with mine for even a second. I was encouraged by her relaxing her stance somewhat and moved to take a tentative step towards her. As I did her eyes darted from mine, instantly moving to my foot as I made to step. She gave a soft hiss but didn't move to attack.

I was encouraged and took a further step and then another, very slowly moving around the end of the bed towards where she stood in the corner. I stopped a short distance away from her, the back of my legs touching the side of the bed, trying to stay as far away from her as I could in the small gap between her in the corner and the bed. We were now about a metre apart and I could see her whole body was tense with her nostrils flaring sexily as she took in my scent and my body. God she's beautiful was all I could think.

"Bella" I whispered again. "It's me, Edward love" I said looking deeply into her eyes, trying to see any flicker of recognition. "Do you know who I am Bella?"

Her eyes quickly flickered up and down my body once, before she launched towards me, springing at my body before I could even react. She pushed me back onto the bed, straddling my thighs and pinning me to the bed, my arms flailing in reaction and she grabbed them in her iron grasp and pinned them to the bed above my head.

Her thighs felt like steel, confining me and in this vulnerable position I was no match for her strength, I was trapped... defenceless. My eyes desperately sought hers, silently begging her to recognise who I was and to not attack me. But when my eyes found her crimson depths I was left stunned.

My Bella was back, her eyes gleaming at me with love like they used to. But her eyes had also taken on a new quality; they were glazed with...arousal. Fuck Bella! I thought hungrily and despite my vulnerable position I felt myself harden against her warm centre where she was straddling my thighs.

Her eyes glazed over further when she noticed my hard cock and she let out a sexy soft purr and ground her hips into mine, rubbing her centre along my aching cock and I let out a guttural growl from the back of my throat to join hers. Fuck being a new-born, Bella had changed into a sex kitten!

"Bella" I gasped. "Do you know who I am? Do you remember what happened?" I asked looking into her eyes, while tentatively trying to loosen my arms from her grasp.

She just looked down at me with a sexy smirk and tightened her grip on my hands, slowly leaning down towards my neck, her warm breath fanning my skin as she breathed warmly into my ear. "Do I know who you are?" she asked huskily. God her voice was beautiful, going straight to my cock.

Bella hovered over my neck, "Yes" she whispered, before she darted her tongue out to lick the curve of my ear. My body instantly shuddered in response to her touch and the realisation that my Bella was back and even better, that she still wanted me. I couldn't help myself and I thrust my hips up into her centre, causing Bella to give a loud growl before she chuckled sexily and sucked my ear lobe into her delicious mouth. I groaned in pleasure at the sensation, which turned into a harsh growl when she bit down on my sensitive vampire skin.

"Fuck Bella" I breathed and I tried once again to break free of her hold but she wasn't having a bar of it and there's no way I could escape at the moment. I gave a soft sigh and began my confession.

"Bella my love...I'm so sorry, please forgive me. My control just wasn't strong enough, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have taken you like that and I especially shouldn't have bitten you. Please, I'm so sorry" I begged.

She pulled back from my neck, her beautiful red eyes looking down at mine; she put a finger over my mouth halting me, "Ssshhh" she said to me, her eyes looking at me filled with lust and hunger...for me.

That look in her eyes went straight to my cock, making it grow impossibly harder and Bella ground her hips into me in response. Fuck...what is she doing to me. "But Bella..." I breathed, but she just pushed her finger harder against my mouth, silencing me. She shook her head at me; her eyes telling me not to do that again. I couldn't help myself and I darted my tongue out to lick her tasty finger. She growled in response and ground her hips into me harder and I practically purred in response.

She looked down at me intently for a few seconds more before she moved my captured hands into just one of her hands, freeing her other. I knew I'd be able to break free now, but there was no way I was going to do that, I was enjoying myself far too much now. Bella brought her free hand to trail softly up and down my arm, as if she was exploring my skin for the first time, causing shiver of pleasure to run throughout my body. Her fingers then raked through my hair, causing more quivers of desire, god I love it when she does that. She brought her hand to softly caress and explore my face and neck before she reached the collar of my shirt. Her hands paused for a few seconds, then as quick as lightning she ripped my shirt off me with her one hand. I was stunned by her speed and by her hunger...it was almost animalistic.

She broke her other hand away from mine, freeing me, but I just left them where they were above my head and she smirked in approval. Her hands caressed my naked chest, her fingers eagerly raking up and down my sensitive skin, fuck she was killing me. Her mouth then suddenly smashed down upon mine, kissing me hungrily, her tongue aggressively attacking mine and it was my turn to be gasping for breath

"Fuck Bella" I moaned between her frantic kisses.

"Mmm" she moaned in response, not breaking her mouth away from mine for a second. I brought my hands to caress her back, running them up and down her back softly.

"More" she groaned

"Now!" she growled, grinding her hips into mine.

I got the hint. I quickly reached for her shirt and ripped it off her body, discarding the shreds to the floor and I groaned at the site of her pale pert breasts exposed to my gaze. I reached my hands up to cup her tits, moulding them with my hands, eagerly exploring her vampire skin. She moaned at my touch, arching into my hands, her head thrown back in pleasure as I teased and twisted her nipples.

She brought her eyes down to look into mine and there was no mistaking the intensity in them this time, she wanted me NOW. She wiggled her thighs up from mine to straddle my chest, bringing her delicious sex closer to my drooling mouth and sexily eyed me. While she arched her back and reached back to rip my sweat pants right off me, exposing my hard, aching and erect cock to her gaze. She let out a sharp hiss when she turned to look at it and reached out a hand to hungrily grasp my aching cock in her hand.

"Fuck Bellaaaa" I groaned and she turned back to eye me sexily, urging me to do something about it.

Two could play at this game and I swiftly grasped her hips, lifting her off my chest to rip her soaking panties off her, shoving them under my pillow for later. I brought her hips forward, bringing her delicious and dripping sex to hover above my mouth. I looked up at her thinking game on love. She grinned back at me and gripped my cock tighter in her grasp and began pumping me up and down. I brought her pussy down to my awaiting mouth and moaned in pleasure against her throbbing clit, causing her to offer a delicious gasp. I eagerly licked up and down her delicious pussy, hungrily lapping up her vampire juices which tasted impossibly sweeter and ran my tongue up to circle her aching clit. She moaned in response, thrusting harder against my tongue and I brought my fingers up to circle her opening before inserting two fingers, pumping them in and out of her and arching them towards her belly, finding her sweet spot and she screamed out in pleasure, her hips circling above my tongue.

"Ahhh Edward" she groaned and the sexy sound of my name on her lips shot straight to my cock which twitched in her pumping grasp.

"Bella" I cried desperately, letting her know I was close.

Bella swiftly broke her grasp from my cock and before I knew it, her hands were on my chest, her pussy hovering above the tip of my cock. I let out a harsh groan at the sight and Bella's eyes locked intently onto mine. She gripped me in her hand and slowly impaled herself on my cock, fuck she was tight

"Oh god Bellaaaa" I groaned as she took me in to the hilt, her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a soft "ahhh". She sat still for a second absorbing the sensation of me throbbing within her and then her grasped tightened on my chest and she looked at my eyes, challenging me. She then began pumping herself up and down on my cock, my hands went to her hips, guiding her as she arched her back so I could hit just the right spot, her bouncing tits jutting forward as she rode me at an inhuman pace. My poor bed groaning with the pummelling it was receiving, but I was beyond caring at this point.

I thrust my hips up to meet Bella's downward thrusts, our vampire skin slapping together nosily with the speed. Bella just rode and rode my cock, moaning away as her fingers twisted my nipples pleasurably with her thrusts. Fuck this was so hot and I was so close, I ripped a hand from her hip and brought it between our bodies and slicked my fingers in her juices before beginning to rub her clit in quick circles, just like she did to herself when I watched her. She purred harshly in response, riding me impossibly harder and I reached up to suck one of her aching nipples into my mouth and she hissed and screamed my name

"Oh Edwaaaaaaard....ahhh fuck..." she screamed as she gave another powerful thrust downwards onto my cock and I heard the back legs of the bed loudly collapse to the floor, causing the bed and my legs to lean down on one end, making her back arch even more, my cock hitting her g-spot at an even better angle as she orgasmed, her vampire muscles clenching tightly and pleasurably around my cock and I exploded harshly within her, groaning her name

"Bellaaaaaaa....fuuuuuuuck. Oh god" I groaned as her clenching muscles milked every last drop of come from me. Bella collapsed spent onto my chest, her gasping mouth panting into my neck. "Fuck baby" I gasped into her shoulder. "You broke my bed"

She just pulled back to grin at me, giving me a quick kiss on my lips before lowering her mouth to my ear and whispering sexily

"Again"

~***~

So HOT vampire sex or not?

Unfortunately Edward said he won't let Bella orgasm again until you review, so please...because an angry sexually frustrated Bella is just plain scary and I don't want poor Edward to have to beg me ;D

P.S If you haven't checked out my new one-shot, please show it some love, it's all about YOU & Edward and its HOT!

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	7. Chapter 7 Treasuring Bella

A/N: Hey everyone!!!

I just wanted to start with a BIG thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I LOVE THEM.

Now on with the romantic coming together!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

EPOV

I rolled over in bed and finally dragged my body away from Bella - admittedly I was reluctant, I could have stayed happily entwined with her for an eternity. But my sensibilities unfortunately overrode my needs and wants, and I knew Bella was a new-born, therefore her thirst must be causing her distress, which would only get considerably worse now that she wasn't (pleasantly - I hoped) distracted by me and my love making.

"Bella, love" I said softly, kissing her tender lips. "I think we should go downstairs now that everyone has finally returned...that is after you scared them all away with your screams of ecstasy" I added with a chuckle. And if Bella could still have blushed, her cheeks would have been a delicious flame red.

"I did not" she cried indignantly. Then meekly queried "Did I?"

"Well I think it was both of us, but who could blame us; it was beyond pleasurable to be sexually mauled by you. And I've had to put up with overhearing Emmett and Rosalie for so many years, it was about time for my turn" and I heard Emmett loudly chuckle down below thinking, "_Yeah, well we were never that loud Eddie. Bella's a screamer hey"._ I ignored him and turned back to Bella, reaching a hand out to where she lay sexily naked, twisted up in the sheets of our bed. The sight both tugged at my heart strings and went straight to my groin, she was simply beautiful, a goddess in every way, I loved her and she was mine. But as I thought this, I could not stop my thoughts from returning to all my regret and pain of turning Bella the way I did. Simultaneously ruining my euphoria and returning me once again to the reality of my situation.

"Come on love, time to face the new world" I said, trying for a happy tone, but obviously failing, I saw it in Bella's eyes, which were also clouded with apprehension, which was understandable. She was comfortable here with me in our little bubble of bliss- well as much as she could while being tortured by her thirst. I had done my best to distract her from that, but I could see now that she was becoming more aware of the world outside our bedroom, and was understandably daunted by the prospects of that world that would confront her new vampire self. I turned to my love, staring deeply into her crimson depths, "Love, I will be right there with you, we will face everything together" I said lovingly, giving her forehead a tender brush of my lips, and gently grasped her hand, pulling her into my warm embrace.

Bella finally showered and dressed and we headed downstairs to begin Bella's new life. As we reached the final steps I was bombarded with my family's thoughts of the new vampire Bella. Emmett thought she was a fox, even hotter than before, fantasies flickering through his dirty mind causing me to hiss in his direction. Jasper chuckled at my response, but was admittedly thinking along similar lines as Emmett. But he was also absorbing the various feelings in the room - my happiness, and also regret, Carlisle and Esme's happiness and love for their daughter, Rose's jealously of Bella's beauty and Alice...She was jumping excitedly next to Jasper, glad to have her sister back forever.

Carlisle's thoughts were the first to get over the initial reaction to Bella, and Jasper's quickly followed. Both turning to worried and concerned thoughts about Bella's new-born thirst. Although Jasper thought Bella was handling herself remarkably well for a new born and I couldn't help feeling a sense of pride at that.

Bella finally made her way across to our family, happily accepting their embraces, with none of the apprehension she had initially confronted me with. I hoped that it was a result of my love for her that had in some way reassured her. The last she embraced was Carlisle, who hugged her with the love of a father reunited with his long lost daughter. He kissed her forehead gently, whispering softly, "My beautiful daughter". And once again, if Bella could have blushed she would be pleasantly red. Carlisle gently pulled back from their embrace, and said softly to Bella "How bad is your thirst?"

"Well...it's...burning" she chuckled sarcastically, trying to make a joke. Carlisle gave a soft grin at Bella's attempt of dry humour, but turned serious once again as Jasper cut in. Saying softly "I can feel your thirst Bella; it's nothing to be ashamed of, although it's not as strong as I remember most new-borns being, it's still enough to make me thirsty".

"Sorry Jasper, I don't want to cause you any pain" she said softly, looking down at the ground. "Bella, it's fine, it's nothing I can't handle, hell after all the lust and sexual tension you and Edward put me through, this is nothing" he chuckled, and once again, I saw all the tell tale signals of a blush except the actual blush.

Emmett felt the need to chime in then with a joke "yeah about time you came down for air Bella. Oh Edward, ahhh" he cried, imitating Bella's cries of pleasure, chuckling "Edward, you've created a monster."

I felt myself physically flinch at the mention of his words. The reality of my situation and what I had done thundering back onto my shoulders. I turned my eyes to the ground in shame and dropped Bella's hand. Moving quickly from the room to the kitchen and stared absently out the window, contemplating what I had done to Bella. I faintly heard her soft footsteps follow me but I did not turn around. I just continued to listen to my family's thoughts, waiting once again for their condemnation.

I heard Emmett cry "What?" looking after my disappearing body. Jasper said softly, "Em, you know how he feels about being a "monster", don't make him feel any guiltier, he doesn't need the reminder about what he's done". I also heard Jasper's unspoken thoughts, that I was being an idiot and was definitely not a monster.

Emmett cried "Aww Eddie, I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean it". But Rose just slapped the back of his head and Jasper said, while at the same time trying to calm me down, "Em you're just making it worse. He already feels bad; he's so conflicted" he whispered. "His so happy to have Bella with him for eternity, but he equally feels guilty for how he did it, and what he thinks he's taken away from her, he still stupidly thinks he's taken away her soul."

Enough, I couldn't take much more of this. I turned to quickly look at Bella, meeting her eyes briefly before I ran out of the house into the forest. I knew she would follow me and was reassured when she ran up beside me with her new vampire speed; I flashed her a quick grin, but it only lasted til we broke eye contact, and then I was back to my dark thoughts of regret and sorrow. I couldn't help myself, I ran faster, hoping to get away from Bella, but equally torn with also wanting to be at her side. I ran and ran, weaving through the damp forest and eventually crashed to a halt beneath a giant oak, shouting "Enough". I was gasping for breath and my body was trembling, I couldn't take much more of this. I had to tell Bella how I felt; I needed to beg for her forgiveness, before I crumpled into an anguished heap.

Bella slowly and carefully stepped up behind my trembling body, tentatively laying her hand softly on my shoulder. "Edward" she queried, "It will be ok, whatever it is. We'll get through it together".

I swiftly turned around to confront her, and she flinched back at the fire in my eyes. I instantly felt guilty, but couldn't stop myself now. "Will we" I cried harshly. "How can we, after what I did to you, after I stole your life? Your virginity? Your soul? How will we be ok? How can you even look at me? How can you ever forgive me? How can you love such a monster?" I cried in anguish.

Bella absorbed my words as I spat them at her, and just stared at me in silence, which was only broken by the soft drips of moisture falling through the trees. Suddenly she moved forward and gripped my face within her hands, bringing it down to hers so I had to meet her fierce red eyes. "Don't you ever talk like that again, you hear me. I never want you to say those things again. I am as much to blame for you biting me as you are, I goaded you, I unfairly pushed your limits and I begged you, how is that fair to you?" She asked, but I just stared at her in silence.

"As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to forgive Edward, I don't regret this and it hurts me to think that you do" she said softly.

"Love, I don't regret it, I'm so happy that you're with me now, for eternity. I'm so happy I could scream it to the world. I just wish I could have done it better for you, like we had planned, given you time to say goodbye."

"Edward, I'm happy with how it happened, that was the most amazing sexual experience of my life, and to be changed while being so close with you, I felt loved, I was happy and I asked for it. Please be happy, I am" she begged, but I could still see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Charlie" I whispered.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"We'll figure something out Bella, I will bring you back to him some way" I said moving to her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her neck tenderly.

"I know you will Edward, I love you"

"As I love you Bella, with all my heart, for eternity" I vowed, bringing my lips to meld hungrily with hers.

Reluctantly I pulled away "Well now we've got that sorted, you really should hunt love".

"It's about time" she grinned; I knew she had been waiting to do this for a while, to find out what all the fuss is about.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along as we ran deeper into the forest, stopping when I smelt some ideal prey and I waited to guide Bella with what to do. But once again she surprised me, continuing to run straight passed me, eagerly picking up the animals trail, snarling sexily. I quickly moved to follow her, after I had recovered from my initial shock. When I finally caught up to her – she was quick – Bella was crouched over a deer, draining its neck. Finally she got up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and I had to grin at her dishevelled but admittedly sexy form. "Well done love, you're a natural" I complemented her, and she responded with a wide grin. I moved across to her, grabbing her hand and grinned at her "Together this time?"

She just grinned back at me with love. We continued to hold hands as we hunted together, successfully taking down at couple more deer and then successfully hunted down a mountain lion. Both of us draining the animal together, looking across into one another's eyes, it was a beautiful moment. I was so full of love and pride and kind of turned on, to see Bella follow her instincts, to act so animalistic, it was kind of hot.

I buried the poor mountain lion and when I turned around I quickly saw Bella's cheeky smirk then her beautiful body running away from me, playing with me, baiting me to chase after her. Game on love, I thought.

I ran after her, slowly gaining on her, enjoying our game and her evident happiness, which I could here through her soft giggles when I would get close enough, only for her to run away from me once again. I was playing with her, I could have easily caught her, but I didn't want to, we were enjoying our freedom. I wasn't even aware of which part of the forest we were in until Bella suddenly screeched to a stop on the edge of a clearing. I quickly came up behind her, to see what had stopped her and grinned when I realised we were actually at the edge of our meadow. I slowly stepped around Bella as she faced into the meadow, and when her face came into view, I couldn't help the happy but satisfied grin that spread across my face. Bella's face was clouded by a mixture of shock and awe; finally her eyes broke away from the sight before her to look questionably at me.

I grinned back at her, coming to her side so we could both face the meadow together, where we were confronted by the sight of a beautiful carpet of freesias. Their beautiful white petals glowing brilliantly in the sunlight, swaying rhythmically in the gentle breeze, filling every available space in the meadow. Bella turned to look at me, questions in her eyes, "I planted them for you love, last summer..." My conversation halted briefly as I reminisced about what had happened last summer and what our relationship had been through. But I quickly continued "You know how much you smell like freesias to me and I wanted to share that with you. In this, our special place" I said softly, gently kissing her lips.

"Edward they smell beautiful, it's simply...breath taking. Thank you for doing this." They did indeed smell beautiful, with the touch of the sun helping their beautiful scent to permeate the air. "But love, they smell nowhere near as beautiful as you, my love, my singer, my everything" I said, gently kissing her lips again and looking lovingly into her eyes as I confessed my love.

I gently took her hand and pulled her further into the meadow and into the sunlight, where she was even more beautiful. I stopped in my tracks, staring at her sparkling beauty. She tried to turn away from the scrutiny of my gaze, but I wasn't having that. "No love, don't hide yourself. You are the most beautiful sight in the world; I will never get enough of you" I said into her eyes, conveying my love and need for her.

I led her further into the meadow and quickly wrapped one arm under the back of her legs and the other around her back, lifting her swiftly off the ground and into my arms, eliciting a startled squeak from her. I gently laid her down onto a soft bed of freesias on the ground, while I stood above her, staring at her beauty with her halo of flowers, simply breathtaking I thought. I lowered myself to my knees by her side, taking her beauty in with my vampire gaze.

I slowly leant down, bringing my soft hands to caress her cheeks as my lips gently kissed hers, treasuring her delicious softness. She reached up to pull me down to her, but I shook my head. "No love, it's time for me to treasure you. This time it's all about you" I said as I grinned at her. I once again moved to gently kiss her lips, her cheeks, her nose, and whispered softly "Close your eyes love" and kissed her tender pale lids.

I pressed soft kisses across her forehead and nuzzled her neck, running my fingers through her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent. I ran my lips gently down her slender neck, nibbling and sucking hard on the already healed scar of where I had bitten her, causing her to groan softly in pleasure. I nibbled on her delicious collarbone, licking along the delicious skin there, enjoying the most delightful taste in the world - Bella.

I slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, teasing her, increasing the anticipation. I parted it gently to reveal her breasts and stomach to my gaze, causing me to groan at the sight, but I reluctantly had to contain my need to possess her, this was about treasuring my love. I eased the shirt from her arms, keeping it underneath her back to provide some cushioning. I kissed further down her neck, gradually reaching the lacy edge of her bra where it held her delicious breasts. I placed kisses across her mounds, sucking greedily on her skin there, causing her to writhe in pleasure, little gasps escaping her mouth. I reached underneath her and unclasped her bra, slowly exposing her breasts to my gaze and the sun, her generous breasts and nipples sparkling enticingly in the suns glow. I groaned at the sight, eagerly leaning down to hungrily suck those peaks into my mouth, "Edward please" she moaned softly. I just chuckled, "I'm only just beginning love" and she groaned in frustration.

I moved lower down her body, trailing soft, moist kisses across her stomach, gently encircling her belly button, causing a shiver of pleasure through her body. I reached down and pulled off her shoes, before coming back to once again kiss her belly. Slowly licking along the sensitive skin above the edge of her jeans, stopping to nibble on her protruding hip bones. Finally after torturing her with my lips as she writhed in pleasure, did I undo the button of her jeans, slowly pulling down her zipper. I very slowly moved her jeans down, while she lifted her bottom off the ground so I could reach around and cup her bottom suggestively as I pulled her jeans down further, running my hands along the length of her legs as I pulled them slowly down.

Once I had placed them aside, I was confronted by a delicious sight. Bella was lying in a bed of freesias, gloriously naked except for a pair of sheer, red lace panties, and I couldn't help the involuntary hiss of pleasure that came at the sight. She was beautiful, my love and she was mine, my absent heart filling with pleasure at the notion. She opened her eyes and looked up at me questionably, as I knelt by her body, wondering why I had stopped touching her. But when she glimpsed the hunger in my eyes, a grin came across her face and she closed her eyes once again, lying back amongst the freesia's awaiting touch, and who was I to refuse her.

I swiftly picked a freesia stem from the grass below, making sure it was covered generously with soft white petals and moved down to Bella's ear, whispering softly into her ear, "Keep your eyes closed love." I moved back from her body, to kneel beside her, not touching her at all, as I took the flower and gently ran it lightly across her forehead, causing shivers to spread throughout her body. I grinned, that I could do this to her. I caressed her cheeks and her eyelids with the buds, tracing a soft trail across her face, and moving it softly across her tender lips, causing a soft smile to break out upon her face.

I trailed the freesias' down her neck, moving up and back teasingly with the feather like touch. Across her collarbone, like my lips had just done, causing her to once again writhe, aching for my touch. Her hands reached up blindly to grope for my body, but I tsked at her softly, "No love, not yet". I moved the buds to gently tease her aching nipples, which grew impossibly harder at the soft touch of the petals. I teased them some more, moving around in slow circles, dipping to her tummy, tickling her and she moaned louder this time as I grinned in happiness.

I trailed the petals down to her hips, running them gently along the ridges there before moving achingly close to the sensitive skin above her centre, causing her to moan loudly in anticipation. But at the last second I moved away back to her hips, causing her to elicit a harsh groan of frustration, which only made me chuckle, causing her to further humph in frustration. "Patience my love" I warned, "Easy for you to say" she replied quickly. "Payback is a bitch, remember that" she threatened, and I grinned, "Oh I look forward to it my love".

I ran the freesia petals slowly down the outside of her thighs, moving gradually lower with teasing circles. I caressed the back of her knees and treasured her ankles, taking particular pleasure in teasing the soles of her feet, which she tried to kick away from me. I then ran the feather-like flowers even more slowly up the inside of her thighs, moving in tiny swirls, getting gradually closer to where she wanted my touch and then quickly moving away again. I could smell her beautiful arousal, which was even more potent than all the freesias in the meadow put together. Arousing me further - it was all well and good to tease Bella, but this was torturing me as well, not being able to touch her physically. I swiftly nudged her thighs wider apart and moved to kneel in between her spread legs, and was confronted by the sight of her drenched panties. I quickly removed them and sat momentarily stunned by the sight of her glistening folds.

I finally came to my sense, when Bella swiftly kicked my butt with her foot, not opening her eyes, but grimacing, "I'm waiting Edward". "Sorry love" I whispered as I once again picked up the freesia bloom and went back to torturing her inner thighs, gradually moving closer and closer to her sex, her moans increasing with my touch's nearness. I ran the petals along the creases at the top of her thighs, trailing it down towards her bottom, getting achingly close to her centre, causing her to thrust her hips up at me, aching for more, "Please...I want more...please" she cried.

"What do you want love? Tell me what you want"

"I want you to touch me" she cried.

"I already am love" I smirked, baiting her, and without doubt she rose to the occasion.

"I want more, I want your hands on me, I want you in me" she practically yelled, but kept her eyes closed.

"Patience my love, I will be, all in good time" and she huffed in frustration.

I finally moved the petals to caress the top of her mound, moving in a seductive downwards trail to tease the top of her pussy's aching lips, causing her to hiss in pleasure at the feather light touch, which was finally where she had ached for it. I ran the petals slowly down one pussy lip and brought to move back up her other, slowly running teasing circles around her glistening lips. Getting closer and closer to her centre, until I met where her lips were joined, running the buds up and down her seam, while she moaned loudly, writhing at the sensation.

Finally I pushed her thighs further apart, opening her pussy lips to more of my gaze, I grinned eagerly at the sight and in anticipation of the pleasure to come. I moved the freesia to softly tease her inner lips, the white petals becoming almost transparent in response to her wetness, as I slowly circled, getting closer and closer to her centre. Bella's gasps and moans getting stronger and stronger the closer I got.

Finally I gently circled to outside of her clit, her hips bucking violently at the sensation of the soft petals. She moaned loudly, groaning for more as I tightened my circle, finally caressing the sensitive bud of her clit and she bucked her hips further in response to the touch she has so desperately wanted. Her hands' absently ripped bunches of freesias from the ground, pulling them up in her grasp as I slowly circled and stroked her clit with the glistening petals. She screamed in pleasure, her body trembling with the culmination of all the built up anticipation and finally coming apart with the touch of the petals. Her sudden orgasm caused her to scream my name over and over again as her hips arched off the ground, and flowers were torn to shreds in her grasp as her body trembled and moaned with pleasure.

I stared down at her with both satisfaction and awe at the sight of her coming apart. It was the most beautiful sight, to see her let go and succumb to her pleasure, it made me so hard. I wanted her so bad and I quickly shucked my clothes with vampire speed and hovered above her naked body. "Bella love, you can open your eyes now" I whispered huskily into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and the love and need shining from her eyes, went straight to my cock, making it grow impossibly harder. "Bella I want you so much...I need you...please" I begged. She answered me simply by moving up to gently caress my lips and then sexily running her tongue along the outside of my bottom lip, causing me to groan.

I spread her thighs apart with my knees and placed myself at her entrance, looking deeply into her eyes as she stared back, not breaking eye contact for a second. "I love you Bella" I vowed intensely, as I entered her slick, warm depths, thrusting pleasurably in to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure at the sensation of my cock filling her, her fingernails reaching to claw pleasurably at my back as we settled into a fulfilling rhythm. We stared intently into one another's eyes as I increased my thrusts, pounding into her as she moaned and gasped for more.

I quickly picked Bella up into my arms as I knelt in the meadow, not breaking the momentum of my thrusts, as she wrapped her arms and legs around me in an embrace. Now she rode my cock pleasurably as we continued to stare at one another, our eyes conveying our love, our want, our need for one another. Bella held on to me tighter as I thrust up into her depths, she met me thrust for thrust, grinding down onto my cock. Her hands moved up from my back so she could run them pleasurably through my hair, grazing my scalp erotically and I couldn't take much more, and judging by the cries of pleasure coming from her, I knew she was not far off either.

I thrust impossibly harder, angling my hips so I could hit her g-spot at an even better angle and Bella tensed in my arms just as I felt my balls tightening. We stared intently into one another's eyes as we came apart, I cried "Only you" into her depths as she cried "Forever" into mine as we reached our release, our bodies trembling with the power and strength of our love.

I held Bella tightly in my arms as we gasped for breath and slowly came down from the high of our release. I reluctantly pulled out of Bella and lay down upon the carpet of freesias in our meadow, bringing her beautiful naked body to lay comfortable on my chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Once again we looked into each other's eyes intently, "Thank you love, that was..."

"Perfect" she finished for me. "Exactly, I love you so much Bella, you are my world now" I vowed. "As you are mine Edward. I love you so much" she said as she leaned up to kiss my lips before laying her head gently back down upon my chest, her fingers absently stroking my chest as I held her tightly in my arms, basking in the sun and happiness that was our meadow.

~***~

Wow! Longest chapter yet :D

So what do you think? Was it romantic, hot, boring? Let me know!!

Luv Morgs xxxooo


	8. Chapter 8 Studying Bella

A/N: Hey everyone!

A big thanks for all the reviews and the love!

Just a warning, this fic is going to include some graphic scenes with other members of the Cullen's, don't like, don't read. Don't flame me, because I warned you!!

(But it'll mostly be E &B)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

EPOV:

I sat silently behind the aged mahogany desk in the study, the first light of the breaking dawn slowly making its way into the room, illuminating my love where she sat perched upon the bookshelf ladder across from me. She was totally engrossed in one of her classics; her little bottom perched upon the ladder rung between the rows and rows of our families books. I had been sitting at the desk for hours attempting to read, but in fact was actually lost in my thoughts, so lost, now I wasn't sure I even knew how to find my way out.

I knew I was being too quiet and withdrawn, but I couldn't help myself. Every now and then when Bella would look up at me, I'd smile, but I somehow knew that it didn't reach my eyes, and I knew that she knew. I still couldn't help myself, even though I could clearly see I was hurting Bella even more, which is exactly what I was worried about, what I was trying to find a way out of. I was drowning in guilt and pain about what I did to Bella, and despite the meadow, Bella's words and her show of love, I still knew deep within my body, that I had done something that was in my eyes unforgivable. Despite what everyone else said, I knew it was wrong to lose control, to take Bella's life and soul the way I did. I couldn't see past this, I couldn't grasp a solution, my mind was just running around in never-ending circles of pain and regret, and my guilt was only compounded further with my feeling of absolute joy of having Bella with me for an eternity.

I could also see that Bella was missing Charlie and admittedly Jacob as well. She was trying to hide it from me, but I could still see it, she could hide nothing from my eyes. She hated that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye, and I could see that she was haunted by the possibility of never seeing them again. I had wracked my brain for days now, trying to find a way, an excuse, any potential for Bella to be reunited with him, and I just couldn't find a plausible way. My heart was sinking further and further with every hour Bella was apart from her family, every hour, pulling her further and further away. Charlie was definitely getting suspicious now, and Alice didn't know how much longer she could keep him in the dark for. I needed answers and Bella needed answers for her sake of mind, and if I could do one thing right for her, it would be to give her the chance to see Charlie again.

"Edward stop" her soft voice abruptly cut of my circling thoughts, and I cringed at the look in her eyes, I knew she had seen me staring worriedly out the window. I brought my eyes to apologise to her, but she held up her hand gently, "We've been through this Edward; you can't keep worrying about things you can't control, that are not your fault, stop blaming yourself. Talk to me; tell me what's going on in there, you can't keep it inside, bottled up. Let me in." And no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bear to burden her with this, she would brush it aside, telling me it was pointless like always, but for some reason I just couldn't let it go, and it pained me to see the anguish and hurt I was causing her. I looked away from her with sorrow, staring out the window again, a harsh sigh wracking my body.

"Don't you dare push me way Edward, talk to me." But I couldn't, and I was so sorry for it, I didn't know what I could tell her that I hadn't already said, that would solve our problems.

"Look at me" she yelled.

Finally as if my body sensed the anger, the pain in her, I brought my eyes to meet with hers, where they changed from fire to love in an instant. Her crimson depths imploring me to open up to her, to confide in her, to allow her to share the burden of my worries. The desperation in those eyes nearly broke me, I so wanted to give in to her, to let her help me, but I just couldn't. And as if she sensing my reluctance, she stiffened, her eyes closing briefly, before she opened them again, a new gleam appearing in her eyes. I sensed her changing tact, trying to reach me in a new way, a way that only she could access me. Her hooded eyed bore into mine, her lips pouting as she darted her tongue out to lick her bottom lip. Her book fell to the floor as she reached her fingers up to run through her glorious chocolate hair, making her beautiful breasts jut forward, the site hitting me straight where she targeted, I was hard in an instant, but there was no way I was letting her know it.

"I can see what you're doing. It won't work" I said, but I think my husky voice betrayed my cockiness. She smirked at me, "Oh really" she challenged. Her eyes gleaming even more as she smirked evilly at me, her slender hands moving to her knees as she sat upon the ladder rungs, she stared intently at me as she wrenched her knees apart, opening her glorious legs to me. I couldn't help the jerk of my body in response to the view, but I wouldn't move, she couldn't win this, I wouldn't do this.

She used her fingertips to softly stroke her knees, slowly moving and teasing her way up her open and creamy thighs, her eyes never leaving mine. "Fuck," I thought, "I'm so fucked", my fingers were gripping the chair so tightly, and I knew she could hear the wood splintering. She finally made her way to her white lace panties, her fingertips grazing the material softly, a low purr coming from her lips, and the smell of her arousal, I couldn't take it, I had to have her. The second in thought this, I saw the flash of recognition in her eyes, she knew she had won.

Well, I wasn't having that, I was across the room and standing between her thighs before she even blinked. I was in charge now, and I wanted her to know it. I crashed my mouth to hers, my lips hungrily devouring her, my tongue eagerly seeking and showing who was in charge, and if her moans and her grip on my shirt were anything to go by, I think she liked it. I pushed my body harder into hers, my rock hard cock pushing pleasurably against her moist centre, my body spreading her thighs even wider, so that her bottom almost slipped off the rung of the ladder. I cupped her delicious ass in my eager hands and she brought her legs to wrap tightly around me, her heels digging into my ass, forcing me harder against her core, and we both grunted in pleasure in between our frantic kisses.

The only sounds in the room were our soft moans and the sounds of our joint lips, but they were broken by the rusting of clothes as Bella eagerly discarded my shirt, her hands fervently raking up and down my exposed chest between our bodies. I was so turned on by how much she wanted me and her aggressiveness, she had never acted this way, but fuck, it had me hotter than hell, and I was as hard as I've ever been. I pushed her up against the wall of books, frantically removing her t-shirt, while her hands groped for any part of my body she could reach. Our lips were locked tightly together, our hurried and aggressive movements, knocking books from the shelves left, right and centre, but neither of us was aware enough to care. "Mmm Edward" she moaned as I ground my cock into her, causing her to push back into me pleasurably. I pushed her into the shelves harder, trying to get my cock as close to her pussy as I could through the barrier of our clothes.

I frantically tore her bra off her, ripping it between her breasts in my haste to free her luscious breasts, their creamy mounds bouncing into my awaiting hands. I palmed them greedily, twisting and squeezing her peaks tightly, causing her to crack our lips apart with a harsh gasp, her heels digging into my ass, in her eagerness for my cock. And that was all the encouragement I needed. I quickly set her upon her feet and reached to undo her jeans, my lips never leaving hers for a second. But I couldn't work out the stupid button on her jeans, so in my haste, I just gripped the waist band above her hips and tore them way from her body. She just moaned harder into my mouth, her tongue attacking mine as her hands greedily reached for my zipper, carefully but hurriedly pulling it down. My erect cock, still encased within my boxers pushing forth with its hardness and hunger for her. I felt her grin against my lips and moved to kiss her harder, in my bid to wipe that smirk away. She frantically gripped the waistband of my boxers and quickly yanked them with my jeans down my body, where I kicked them off. Finally free of any barriers between us, I picked her up in my arms once again, her legs wrapping around me, pushing me achingly close against her pussy. Where my cock was nestled tightly between her lips, my hips thrusting my length pleasurably along her folds, my tip grazing her clit on each pass, causing her to hiss in pleasure. "More" she screamed at me, our lips finally pulling apart.

I looked into her hooded and aroused eyes and was satisfied that she wanted this just as much as me. With no hesitation I gripped her hips and I turned her to face the window, pushing her naked body, hard up against the floor-to-ceiling window of the study. I was careful not to break it, but pushed hard enough behind her that my cock pushed pleasurably against her aching clit, which she acknowledged with a loud moan, her hips rolling against my cock.

"Do you want me Bella? Do you want my cock in you?" I demanded huskily into her ear.

"Yes" she gasped back.

"Yes? Yes what?" I asked, punctuating my questions with a hard thrust of my cock.

"Yes I want you and god yes I want your cock in me. I want it now Edward, stop teasing me" she begged, her hips frantically rubbing against me, desperate for more contact.

"No more teasing" I vowed as I gripped her hips and picked her up, pushing her naked body harder against the window as I softly kicked her feet apart. I reached around her body and grasped the inside of her thighs; spreading her for me and lifting her further off the ground, using my body pushed against her to support her weight. I whispered against her ear "I want the world to see me take you Bella, your mine."

"Yes" she cried "Please" as I nudged my cock along her dripping pussy, finding her entrance and quickly thrusting my cock deeply into her heat, she elicited a sharp gasp of pleasure at my cocks invasion as I pushed her bodily against the window. I thrust into her hard, her moans matching mine as she pushed down against me. I was afraid my grip on her thighs was too tight, but as if sensing my hesitation she moaned "Harder". So I adjusted my grip upon her, reaching instead behind her to grip under the backs of her knees, spreading her wider for me, so I could penetrate her even more. "Fuck" I groaned "So good" as I pounded into her, our skin slapping together noisily.

I suddenly jolted mid thrust as my mind was invaded by the thoughts of Emmett and Jasper who were for some reason, returning home earlier than expected from hunting. But their intrusion wasn't enough to stop me fucking Bella, I simply couldn't help myself as I frantically pumped into her, almost desperate in my need for her. I hoped they might not hear us, but that went out the window when Bella screamed "Ahh God Edward. More...oh harder....so good mmm".

They immediately heard that, I think half of forks did as well. "_Was that Bella" _Jasper thought, "_Oh Eddy boy's finally gettin some"_ thought Emmett. They quickly made their way through the forest, but instantly stopped in their tracks when they got an eyeful of me taking Bella through the study window. Her beautiful naked body pressed hard up against the glass as I pounded into her from behind, I admit seeing it through their thoughts turned me on impossibly more. Both their thoughts simultaneously thinking "Oh _fuck that's hot"_ as they stood hidden in the tress to watch the show. I knew I should probably stop, that I should move Bella out of sight, but for some reason I couldn't move, I didn't want to.

I continued to thrust into Bella, as she circled her hips above me, meeting me thrust for thrust, her moans and gasps becoming louder and louder as she got closer and closer to what she craved.

"_Edward I know you can hear me,"_ Jasper thought, "_Ask Bella if it's okay if we watch?"_

Huh? Too bad if I wasn't cool with it. But I weighed up the idea of asking her and thought it best to let her and give her the choice. I brought my lips to nibble her ear, whimpering huskily "Love, do you like the world seeing me fuck you?"

"Yes" she replied huskily.

"Good, because we've got an audience" I whispered, and her breath caught as she swallowed my words. I saw through the guys thoughts as Bella's vampire eyes searched the forest for our audience, but they were well hidden. "Emmett and Jasper are out there love. They came back early and now that they've seen you, they want to watch. They think you're beautiful love. Are you okay with that, be honest" I asked softly while she continued to grind down onto my cock. She was silent for a while and I was just about to move her away from the window when she whispered huskily, "Yes". Ahh my little exhibitionist I thought, my cock growing harder, eager to bring her as much pleasure as I could. And I could tell the idea of them watching excited her, as she rode me even harder with abandonment, becoming impossibly wetter.

Upon Bella's words Emmett and Jasper emerged slightly from the trees, believing if they could see us, that it was only fair we could see them. I felt and heard Bella's breath hitch when she finally caught sight of them, making the situation even more real. "_Edward tell her to touch her pussy." _Emmett's horny thoughts burst into my brain, blindsiding me out of my Bella bubble. I sighed briefly but then the idea began to take hold, "Bella" I whispered, "They want...you to touch yourself" I said in a gasp as I thrust into her. I felt her tense again at the idea and I nuzzled her neck to reassure her, "You don't have to Bella, it's all up to you" I whispered as I placed tender kisses upon the back of her neck in between my harsh grasps for breath.

Finally she tentatively removed her hands from where they were splayed upon the window and I saw through the guys eyes as she moved her hands between the window and her body, cupping her breasts. "_Fuck" _all three of us guys groaned simultaneously, as she twisted her nipples, her tits being pushed up and down against the window as I pushed into her from behind. She looked intently into each of their eyes as she moaned in pleasure, not breaking eye contact as she slowly trailed a hand down to the juncture of her thighs, and thank god for vampire eye sight as I saw her, through their thoughts, finally tease and tug her clit. "_Oh god" _we all groaned.

"Bella you feels so good," I cried "and to see me fucking you through their thoughts is so hot" I breathed harshly, so close to exploding. "_Fuck Edward we need to touch ourselves, she's too fuckin hot" _they groaned.

"Bella" I managed to gasp, "They...want to...touch...themselves...seeing you...is too much" I panted out between thrusts, I was so fucking close. "O...Okay" she panted and I saw her eyes widen through their thoughts as they began to stroke their cocks. "Oh god" Bella panted, her eyes enthralled upon the sight outside of the window, her hips thrusting hard against mine, "Fuck so close" we both panted. Bella's fingers eagerly circling her clit, her harsh moans and gasps echoing mine. "_Oh Bella" _Em and Jazz moaned simultaneously as they came, and at the sight of their orgasms Bella thrust down fiercely upon my cock and exploded in my arms, her screams of pleasure echoing throughout the house and half the forest I'm sure. The tremors of her clamping muscles were pure pleasure upon my cock, tipping me over the edge and I gave a final powerful thrust, burying myself in her depths and exploding, her muscles eagerly milking the tremors that spread through my body "Fuck Bellaaaa...so good...ahh god." I cried as I released the grip upon her legs and slumped against her upon the window. My arms wrapping around her as I nuzzled her neck, my hot breath panting upon her neck, as she held onto me, her forehead leaning against the window. "That was..." I panted. "Unexpected but...hot" she finished, her heaving breaths finally slowing down.

We stayed wrapped together for what felt like hours, totally absorbed in the euphoria of our love making. But eventually the world crept back towards us, and along with it came my earlier reservations and worries. My body instinctively stiffened in response, already beginning to withdraw from my love. She flinched within my arms, quickly turning to face me, "No Edward. Stay with me" she begged.

"Always love, I could be nowhere else" I cried desperately tightening my hold upon her, but even to me, my voice sounded desperate, too desperate, like there was something missing.

"Don't let this tear us apart Edward, I won't let you. I love you, you've done nothing wrong. Don't turn away from me" and she grabbed my chin, looking into my eyes with fierceness, "You hear me Edward?"

~***~

So what did you think? Let me know

Luv Morgs xxoo


	9. Chapter 9 Dominating Bella

WARNING: Graphic sexual content, 18+ only please. This chapter involves some D/s, if it makes you uncomfortable please don't read.

Massive thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!

You guys are the BEST! I love each and every one of you.

Just to let you know - Something has changed in E & B's relationship from last chapter. Bella has done something to Edward to enable him to overcome most of his angst & worry, which has plagued him throughout the last couple of chapters (about time, I know). To find out what happened, you'll have to wait for the Bella chapters, which should be up soon, but you're more than welcome to guess, I'll tell you if your right or not...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any characters!

~***~

EPOV:

I hastily sped through the back streets of Forks in my Volvo, accompanied by my brother and sisters. I was eager to return home from school, aching to see my love once again. I hadn't wanted to go school, to leave her but we all had to keep up appearances, especially while we tried to figure out a way for Bella to see Charlie again, unfortunately that wasn't looking to good right now. I quickly parked the Volvo when we arrived and entered the house, but stopped abruptly upon seeing Jasper, who had stayed home from school to watch Bella. Through his thoughts I could see that Bella had gone for a walk into the forest, and from the image in his mind, I could see that Bella appeared somewhat subdued and quite, but also had a glimmer of a smirk and a sly sparkle in her eye. I immediately knew she was up to something.

I ran upstairs to change and that's when I discovered it, her note. She'd written: _It's your turn now Edward, I had my fun, come find me and have yours._ My memories instantly flashed back to what had happened the other day, what Bella did to me. I knew it was time, I knew what she wanted and the thought of doing it got me as hard as hell. But she was a newborn, so new and dealing with everything, to think she wanted this and would let me do this to her. "FUCK" was all I could think, and that's what I would do - fuck her and fuck her hard, she deserved it and above all, she wanted it.

I quickly showered, barely resisting the urge to stroke my hard, aching cock, which was begging for release. But I couldn't and I wouldn't do that, I wanted all my need to be just for her. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and gathered the stuff I needed. I ran down stairs, sprinting out the back door, not bothering to tell anyone where I was going or what was happening, they'd get over it and Bella was my only priority right now.

I sprinted as fast as I could in my haste to be with her, quickly seeking out her scent and finding her trail. Her lavender and freesia scent making me feel instantly calmer, but at the same time making my cock ache for her. As her scent for me had only intensified after her change, but in a good way, it alone was enough to make me as hard as hell. Her trail was relatively fresh, so she wasn't too far ahead of me, and it only increased my eagerness, my hunger for her and her delicious body.

I tried to utilise all of my vampire skills and experience, endeavouring to be as silent and stealthy as possible. I was trying to sneak up on her, preying upon her new born weaknesses, hoping to surprise her even though she was expecting me. Her scent suddenly got stronger, her delicious natural perfume hitting me and going straight to my groin. Venom pooled in my mouth - she was simply mouth watering, no doubt about it. I slowed down somewhat, and trod even lighter, finally catching sight of her pale skin and beautiful mahogany tresses in the distance. Her shiny lengths glimmering in the brief moment of sunshine peaking out through the overcast day. She had her back to me and I stopped to just stare and take in her beauty. I was downwind from her thankfully and her stance showed none of the tell-tale signs that she was aware I was even here, but I didn't want to risk being discovered by standing here all day staring at her, even though I happily could've. I was instead, too eager to be closer to her, to take what was mine and to make her mine.

I quickly crouched down, a barely audible snarl echoing from the back of my throat, and I allowed my instincts to take over. I shot forward heading straight for her and thankfully she didn't even see or hear me coming, I still had it. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tightly, my hand reaching to cover her scream and I threw her over my shoulder, holding her struggling body tightly against me. I hated frightening her, but she knew I was coming to find her and I sensed as soon as she realised it was me, smelling my familiar scent and giving a gentle sigh of relief. But she didn't stop her struggling, almost playing along - she was indeed a naughty girl.

I turned around with her held tightly over my shoulder and headed back to the tree where I had dropped my stuff. She was struggling the entire time, thrashing and trying to break free of my hold. She was much stronger now than before, she was a handful, but it was nothing I couldn't handle and by the time I was done with her, she'd know it. I reached my hand up to grab her flailing arms and held them tightly in my grasp as I lowered her feet to the forest floor, still keeping her body tightly within my hold and control. I finally glimpsed her eyes and the glaze of arousal in them was indescribably beautiful, a harsh growl uncontrollably escaped from deep within my throat, my cock twitching painfully within the confines of my jeans. I smirked at her, raising my eyebrows suggestively at her, daring her to challenge me, to push me away, but neither of us spoke.

I forcefully used my body to back her up against the massive tree trunk I had specifically chosen for today. My force wasn't enough to hurt her, but enough to send her a message of who was in charge. She growled softly, her inner vamp coming out to play, feisty kitty. I held her against the massive trunk with my hand on her chest between her generous breasts, noting she wasn't wearing a bra. I reached down to find the rope I had brought with me and her eyes watched my every movement, widening when she saw the rope. But her look was quickly replaced by a condescending smirk, knowing she could easily break the rope. I pushed my body hard against hers, using my strength to hold her there, freeing my hands. "Wrap your arms around the tree" I whispered huskily into her ear, and when she challenged me I growled bringing my mouth to her neck, nipping on her sensitive skin there, my teeth lightly piercing her skin. A harsh growl escaped her before she finally acquiesced and brought her arms to wrap around the tree behind her, I knew it was awkward for her, but necessary.

I quickly bound her wrists together behind the tree, leaving her chest to tantalisingly jut forward. She was still smirking at me confidently, knowing she could easily break free at any time - well I wasn't having that, she couldn't escape and she would have to recognize that. I leaned down to her, my warm lips nuzzling and making their way slowly up her neck to her ear, where I whispered huskily and confidently to her, "You think you can escape?" She nodded confidently. I quickly grabbed her jaw and bit her neck again, marking her as mine; I couldn't help myself, before whispering again, "Well I wouldn't do that if I was you, you break the rope..." and I punctuated my next words with more small nips on her neck. "You – can't- have - my- cock." She tensed, her eyes widening before they slowly fell to the ground, her shoulders slumping, finally submitting to me. Yeah I knew that would bring her into line, she was a sucker for my cock, literally I thought dryly.

I gently moved her feet apart, her legs widening as I pushed against her knees with mine to bring her feet back against the base of the tree. I fell to my knees in front of her, the scent of her arousal threatening my control, it was so delicious, but I had to stay focused. I reached for another piece of rope and tied it around one of her ankles, spreading her legs further. I grabbed another piece of rope and tied her other ankle, before I stood and moved around the back of the tree, grabbing the two pieces of rope and joining them together at the base of the tree, pulling tightly to ensure she was well spread for me. I heard her give a soft whimper from being stretched and knew it was far enough.

I slowly made my way back around to face her, her eyes watching me wearily but she couldn't hide her desire. I stood back and admired the sight of her tied spread-eagled to the tree in front of me, completely at my mercy and fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever seen, that she would let me do this. I gave her a quick look, briefly asking her if she was okay and she gave me a quick nod of affirmation and that was all I needed. I reached into my bag and brought out my favourite silk tie, gently wrapping it around her head, blindfolding her, I hated to hide her beautiful eyes from me, but it was a necessary means. I abruptly tore her t-shirt from her body, before ripping her jeans straight from her legs, a sharp squeal escaping her at my unexpected movements, I chuckled, enjoying this way too much. I hovered over her lips, my breath ticking her as she darted her tongue out to moisten them, awaiting my touch, but it didn't come. I hovered for a few more seconds before pulling away, a frustrated huff escaping her.

I added a final piece of rope around her waist, securing her hips to the tree trunk. This would be the ultimate test of her restraint, as she would barely be able to buck her hips without breaking the rope and she knew what the consequences of that would be.

I stepped back finally to admire her, her pale skin in beautiful contrast to the damp and dark wood. Her body beautifully splayed for my gaze, her breasts heaving with anticipation of what was going to happen, her rose peaks taut with her desire for me. I let my eyes trail downwards over her beautiful stomach, my gaze finally settling upon my holy grail, her smooth, bare, delicious pussy. Her lips were already glistening with her arousal, escaping upon the tops of her thighs - she wanted me so badly, my cock twitching in response.

She was growing restless with my delay, not being able to see where I was and unsure of what I was doing. "You break those ropes Bella and you know what happens don't you?" I asked, but she didn't answer me. "Bella," I said sternly "Do you understand what'll happen?" She only nodded, testing my patience; she knew I wanted her to say it. I growled bringing my mouth right to her ear and grabbing her jaw, she startled at the unexpected contact "What happens? Say it, out loud" I growled.

"I don't get your cock" she shouted angrily, pissed that I had control.

"Yes," I said "and you want it don't you?"

"Yes" she breathed

"Tell me" I said sternly, "Tell me what you want?"

"I want you, your cock"

"And where do you want it?"

"In me" she said almost desperately

"Where?" But I could already tell where, as she desperately trying to rub her thighs together, eager for any friction she could get to relieve her need.

"My pussy" she finally whispered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked mockingly

I saw her muscles tense; she hated the idea of begging like this. She snapped "Fuck you Edward, you know what I want. I want your cock, in my pussy, right now" she screamed at me, her chest heaving deliciously with her anger.

I chuckled and she only growled louder. I brought my lips to nuzzle along her jaw, my tongue snaking a trail to her ear, as I sucked hard on her delicious pale lobe. I brought my tongue to tickle her ear, whispering "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding love" and she huffed in response. I growled into her ear "You only get my cock when I say you can have it and not a second before that. You better please me by doing what I say, or you won't get anything you understand?"

Her shoulders drooped as she looked down at the ground once again, "Yes" she whispered. "That's better" I said finally joining my lips to hers and god it was worth the wait. She was eager for any part of me she could get, her tongue quickly darting out to seek mine, trying to take charge but I wasn't having that. I pulled back from her lips, placing chaste kisses across her face instead as she growled in response. "Who is in charge Bella? Who controls you? This?" I said running my hand down her body, between her breasts, stopping just above her centre. Finally she meekly said "You Edward, only you."

"Will you be a good girl then?"

"Yes."

I kissed her cheek softly once again, my tongue darting out to taste her tender flesh, a shiver rippling through her body in response. I cupped her exquisite breasts in my hands, moulding them, my fingers tweaking her nipples. She moaned and squirmed in response, her hips bucking forwards and if it wasn't for my body pressed hard up against hers she would definitely have broken the rope. "Bella," I chastised, "Stay still, it's for your own good, you know that don't you?"

"Yes" she whispered so huskily I groaned in response, if she kept that up I would be the one tearing those ropes. I hungrily brought my mouth to smash against hers, startling her with the abruptness of my need. She kissed me back fiercely, her tongue melding with mine, searching for more and when she brought her teeth to sink into my bottom lip I was nearly undone. I ripped my mouth from hers, gasping for breath and yelled "Bella, enough. You don't touch, suck or bite anything unless I say so, okay?" I chastised.

"Yes." She murmured with annoyance.

"Yes what? And you better mean it."

"Yes Edward." She said meekly.

"Good, but I think you need to understand who's in control here Bella and its most definitely not you." I brought my lips once again to hers, kissing her hungrily and she was a good girl, she didn't even open her mouth. "Good girl," I praised her "You may open your mouth love." She eagerly acquiesced, kissing me back but her tongue didn't emerge to attack mine this time, she was a fast learner my Bella. I nipped her bottom lip gently before bringing my tongue to soothe the length, she sighed softly in response, her body eagerly pushing back against mine, desperate for more contact.

"Do you want to please me?" I asked, breathing against her moist lips. "Yes" she nodded eagerly, desperately seeking my lips once again. I gave them to her, kissing her fervently, only stopping briefly to murmur "Tongue" and she immediately brought hers to tangle with mine, I moaned in response, she was a very good girl.

I reluctantly broke my mouth away from hers, because although I would've loved to ravage her mouth for hours on end, another part of me, a particularly eager and at the moment, painful part of me was eager for more than just her delicious warm mouth. I kissed her once on her cheek, whispering softly "I love you Bella."

I gently eased away from her body and she tried to follow me but stopped when she felt the restriction of the ropes. She whimpered and god I loved that she wanted me so badly. I quickly tore off my own clothes; I was the eager one now, my painful erection finally springing free from the confines of my jeans. I couldn't help the groan of relief that escaped me upon the freedom, but it was short lived as when I brought my eyes back to my love , the sight confronting me, my cock became more painful the ever, twitching with eagerness at her proximity. I moved closer, but not enough for my body to touch her, I quickly brought my lips to caress her taut nipples, my tongue eagerly swirling around her rosy peaks before I lightly blew on the moisture, her body shivering in response. I moved to her ear once again "Will you please me now my love?" I asked softly. I had to ask, I couldn't just do this, I didn't have it in me, I loved her too much.

"Yes" she cried huskily.

I kissed her neck gently with all the love I could muster and slowly reached up and grasped the tree trunk above her head, I pulled myself up slowly, carefully keeping my body from squashing her, only touching her enough for her to know that I was moving upwards. My arms were straining to lift me up and I was never more grateful for my vampire strength than now, there was no way a human could do this. I finally heaved myself up so my cock was level with her face; I gently brought my knees to grip the tree trunk on either side of her head. "Okay love?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yes" she moaned, sensing my proximity. I could feel her warm breath on my thighs and I slowly thrust my hips forward so my cock gently nudged her mouth, which automatically popped open in surprise, a soft "Oh" escaping her mouth. I smirked in response, gotta love a blindfold. But she surprised me by quickly clamping her mouth closed again, my cock sitting gently against the outside of her pursed lips. I frowned in confusion for a second as to why she wouldn't take me in, before I remembered what I had said moments ago.

"You may open baby" and she did, my cock eagerly but gently finding its way into her warmth, I braced myself for the pleasure of her tongue, but it never came, instead sitting motionless underneath my cock. I grinned, she was good at this. "Lick me, suck me, pleasure me my love." I tried to say it sternly but instead it came out sounding more desperate than I would've liked. But it didn't seem to matter, the second my words had escaped my mouth she attacked me, her lips closing tightly around my length, her tongue eagerly teasing, running up and around my cock, I felt it twitch inside her mouth, growing impossibly thicker in response to her perfect mouth. I groaned loudly and harshly "Fuck Bella" her tongue would be the death of me. My hands gripped onto the tree for dear life, and I'm sure my knees were leaving large indentations upon the tree, but I couldn't have cared less, all I could think about was the delicious warmth surrounding me so tightly, the pure ecstasy that was my Bella.

I tentatively thrust my cock into her further, testing how much of my length she could take, I felt myself nudge the back of her throat and I stilled there, seeing if she was okay and letting her get used to me. But she didn't hesitate, instead sucking upon me harder, my balls tightening in response; I wasn't going to last long. I pulled back, her mouth sucking on my length as I withdrew, only to eagerly clamp down upon me again as I thrust back in. I did this slowly a couple more times, and then pulled back so my cock was once again just nudging her lips. This time she didn't have to be told, she eagerly attacked my tip with her tongue, licking the pre cum escaping my slit before circling and sucking upon the head just how she knew I liked. Then pursing her lips right upon my tip and sucking for all she was worth, the mixture of both pleasure and pain was nearly my undoing. I gripped the tree as best I could with one hand and brought my other to cup the back of her head, there was no way I would risk banging her head against the tree with what I was about to do.

"I love you" I cried out as I thrust my entire length back into her warmth, I worried it was too hard but she just moaned pleasurably around my length. I thrust in and out, over and over, her tongue eagerly attacking my length and she brought her teeth to gently graze my length as I thrust and I was gone, "Fuck Bella, Oh God, I'm gonna...." and she just hummed pleasurably around my length. I gave a final thrust, burying myself into her warmth and exploded, my cum shooting down her throat as she eagerly swallowed me. My cock throbbed inside her warmth, with easily one of the most powerful orgasms of my life. I had just enough energy left to gently pull out of her, instantly missing her warmth and hold myself away from her body as I limply collapsed to the forest floor below. I was spent; not even having the energy to brace myself from the fall, a huff escaping my lungs as I landed sprawled upon the ground in all my naked glory. Sticks and dampness digging into my body, but I couldn't care less, I'd just had the best head of my life.

"Edward?" Bella quickly questioned upon my disappearance and the strange thud at her feet. "Mmm" was all I could manage. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No, you've killed me with your delicious mouth" I cried. She chuckled in relief, "Oh is that all. What do you expect, you put that thing in my mouth I'm going make it come hard" she said.

"Mmm hard indeed" I said dryly. "You really okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just give me a second or come to think of it a couple of days to recover. That mouth should come with a warning label Bella" I smirked. She huffed in response, before I saw her begin squirming again out of the corner of my eye. I barely managed to turn my head in her direction, so much for vampire stamina. But the second I caught sight of her again, the stamina was back in full force, so was my hard-on, upon seeing her tied helplessly to the tree, spread bare for the taking, her bare pussy leaking her eager juices. I growled at the sight and she grinned, knowing I was back in action.

"Your mine feisty kitty" I growled, springing to my feet and smashing my body hard against hers, our lips meeting hungrily. We both moaned in response to the much needed contact, I could feel her struggling against my body, eager to be free from the confines of the ropes and touch me as eagerly as I was her, but she had to know of the rules. I whispered into her ear "You break those ropes my love, and you won't get what you want, remember that." She huffed but didn't stop her attack upon my mouth.

"You want me" I breathed.

"Yes," she cried desperately "Please".

"Now?"

"Yes" she screamed her body thrashing against the tree and the confines of the ropes, her control over her body hanging by a thread and I knew she couldn't hold out much longer. I pushed my body harder against hers and reached between our bodies, gripping my hard, throbbing cock and running it up and down her slick pussy, before pressing against her clit. She arched her back in response, a guttural moan quickly escaping her. "Oh fuck" she moaned, I loved it when she lost control and began shouting obscenities that she wouldn't normally say. I circled her clit with the head of my cock a few more times before even I couldn't wait any longer. I positioned myself at her entrance, nudging the head in before moving my hands up by her breasts to brace myself against the tree.

"Do it" she begged, and that was all the encouragement I needed, as I finally thrust my hips forward and buried myself within her warmth "Ah Bellaaaaaaaaaa," I groaned as I seated myself within her "So good, so, so good." She moaned loudly in response, her breath hitching upon finally getting my cock within her. I breathed harshly into her ear as I began to thrust in and out of her; she nuzzled my neck, her warm breath gasping upon me. "Feels so good love" I gasped as I began thrusting harder into her and she whimpered, her hips eagerly trying to meet mine, but were restricted by the ropes.

But suddenly it didn't matter, as I heard a noise that distinctly sounded like rope tearing and felt a pair of warm legs wrap around my waist, heels digging into my buttocks eagerly urging me to thrust harder. I went to pull back to chastise her, but she quickly stopped me, digging her heels in further and biting down on my shoulder, "Don't stop," she begged, "I've already got your cock anyway" she added cheekily. I chuckled into her neck as my hands wrapped protectively around the back of her head as I thrust impossibly harder into her. "Mmm ahhh" she breathed as my hips slammed against her. I quickly moved a hand down and tore the rope away from her hips, not giving a fuck anymore apart from fucking her harder, and I wanted to angle her better for that. I gripped her hip with one hand while I continued to protect her head with the other. I took all the force of my thrust upon my forearm braced upon the tree trunk, protecting her body as I held her hips away from the tree, her legs wrapped around me and she meet my thrusts, bouncing up and down upon my cock, pushing off of my arm.

"Harder," she murmured into my shoulder "Please." God I couldn't go much harder than this, but I tried for her and her cries in response told me it was worth it, her muscles clenching and shuddering around my length and I knew she was close. I continued to pound into her until I vaguely heard the sound of cracking, but I was too absorbed in the pleasure of Bella to really absorb what it meant. Suddenly there was an almighty crack and the tree that I was bracing myself upon started to fall backwards, taking our joined bodies with it. We flew through the air and the massive tree finally fell back to the earth with a loud crash. I was now straddling the tree trunk, my feet on either side holding it steady so it couldn't roll to the side and crush us. Bella was still tied to the tree by her arms and somehow our bodies still managed to remain joined together, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist.

I quickly reached down to gently rip the rope off her wrists and tear away her blindfold, needing to see her eyes to know if she was ok. But what I saw when they were revealed to me was not what I expected, instead the need and pure desire in her eyes stunned me, she was consumed by it, "Don't stop, please" she practically begged me, and that was all the encouragement I needed. I gave her the grin she loves most and gripped her hips as she lay upon the trunk, lifting them slightly to get the angle of my thrusts that she loves. I began pounding into her once again, her cries of pleasure louder than ever as her eyes finally left mine to look down to where our bodies were joined, and fuck if that wasn't hot to see her watch.

Straddling the tree was becoming a bit of a pain in the ass, I couldn't thrust as hard as I wanted, however my balls were gently grazing along the bark every time I thrust and it was a pleasurable added stimulation. "I'm so close baby" she cried to me. I tilted her hips up further, bringing my thumb and forefinger to gently pinch and tease her clit, sending her over the edge. "Oh fuck Edward, mmm ahhh fuck so gooooddd" she shouted, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as her back arched impossibly off of the tree. Her inner muscles quivered so tightly around my still thrusting cock and fuck if that didn't nearly send me over the edge, how could she become even tighter.

I slowly removed my fingers from her now sensitive clit and removed my other hand from her hip, bringing both up beside her head to brace myself as I leaned over her and began thrusting into her harder and harder, my hips circling, and breaths laboured as my face hovered just above hers, "So good Bella, oh fuck so close." She brought her heels once again to dig into my butt urging me on, raking her nails up my chest and tweaking my nipples just how I liked it. "Ah fuck Bella, I'm gonna...." I let out the most guttural groan I've ever made as I gave one final hard thrust and buried myself within her, my orgasm exploding and releasing powerfully into her as she tensed and came again, her quaking muscles milking every last drop of come from me, as I collapsed spent, upon her heaving chest.

We stayed entwined together while our breaths evened out again. She ran her beautiful fingers though my hair, her fingers expertly grazing my scalp just how I liked it and she chuckled as an involuntary shiver ran through me. I finally managed to move, both our bodies crying out at my withdrawal as I sat up still straddling the tree. I kicked my leg over to join my other and then simply slid off the side of the tree, once again slumping to the ground with a thump. This time she giggled in response, sitting up and peering over the edge of the tree to meet my eyes where I was sprawled naked upon the ground.

"You'll be the death of me Bella I swear. You and your delicious pussy need to come with a warning label: _will fuck you all the way to heaven._" She chuckled and then grinned, "So you'll admit you believe you'll go to heaven." I rubbed my hand over my face "I'm not sure now Bella, but god if it's anything like that, I'll do anything to get there," I grinned. She smirked back at me and rolled off the tree trunk, falling abruptly upon my body with a thud. I huffed as she hit my chest, but it was a good feeling to be so close to her and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, nuzzling into her neck. "I love you Bella, thank you for letting me do that."

She pulled back from me, placing her hands upon my chest to push herself up so she could look into my eyes "No, thank you Edward for doing that, I know it was a big thing for you to do, but I'm so glad you did, it was...fucking hot" she added with a sexy whisper, knowing exactly what those words did to me. I brought my hands to cup her face, gently joining my lips with hers, "It was my pleasure, and after last time, you deserved every second of it my love." She grinned against my lips, kissing me hard before snuggling once again onto my chest as my fingers softly caressed her naked back.

I suddenly stilled my fingers as I remembered a conversation I had with Em and jasper at lunch today. "Hey love?"

"Mmm" she mumbled.

"Did Alice and Rosalie tell you what they did to Em and Jasper after they found out about the guys watching our little show?" I asked as I felt her muscles tense as she remembered our little show in the study the other week. She was fine with it, just a little embarrassed, but she'd have to get used to that, we were pretty open about sex around here. You had to be after all the time we spent together and our vampire abilities; there were no secrets in our house. "No what did they do?" She asked curiously.

I chuckled, "You'll just have to ask them, but trust me, Jazz and Em are certainly clear on how the girls feel about it now." I grinned. Yeah, remind me to never cross Rose or Alice, and I hoped to god they didn't teach Bella some of their tricks, because I really will be well and truly fucked then, I chuckled to myself as I softly stroked Bella's back.

~***~

What did ya think? Too much? (I know, I've got a thing for Eddie snapping trees, it's the last one I swear ;D).

Please review & let me know what you thought

Anyway after the last chapter I got a lot of reviews asking about Alice and Rosalie's reactions to Em and Jasper watching E & B's show. I've got an idea of their response (or I should say pleasure filled punishment). Do you guys want to read it? If you do, let me know and I'll write an outtake, so put me on author alert.

Luv Morgs xxoo


	10. Chapter 10 It's Bella time

Warning: Contains graphic sexual content!

***Peeks head around corner***

**Um...so I'm still alive :D So sorry for the slow update, it won't happen again! R.L has just been killing me lately, every time I sit down to write, something comes up! **

**I know you guys have been waiting for another chapter,**

**So enjoy!**

**Big shout out to Baynewen, my shining light and the beautiful Mel, whose translating this fic into sexy French, how cool is that! Love ya naughty girl, hope this one soaks your panties ;D xxoo**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any characters!

On the sixth night after Bella's somewhat "unplanned" entrance into vampirism, we finally had an opportunity to take stock of all that had recently occurred. And as we lay entwined together on our bed, lost in our own thoughts, I could tell she was still trying to come to terms with all the recent changes in her life.

As I looked down at her, I could tell she was a million miles away, lost in her own world and it was times like these that I wished I could read her mind, to be able to truly understand what she was thinking and feeling. She had changed in so many ways, but thankfully, not in so many others and looking down at her beautiful face nestled into my neck, I was so grateful my Bella, my love was still with me.

If it wasn't for her hard pale skin, which feels so much like mine now, I would still believe that it was human Bella sleeping peacefully in my arms like she used to, with me waiting for her to sleep talk, confessing her love for me - which I would truly miss. However, for her sleep talking to be sacrificed for an eternity to be with her, to hear her confess her love to me every day; I would gratefully take that any day. If anything, I was happy to say that despite my reluctance and grievances over changing Bella, her change and transition had only made our bond and our love stronger. I smiled widely at the thought, gently kissing her cheek as she nuzzled me further, her arms holding me tighter as I sighed in contentment.

With Bella no longer having to sleep and with the Cullen family pretence of being "human" we now had a joyous 8 hours or so a night to "sleep."In this time we could truly be alone and together - well as much as we could in a house full of vampires. Despite this, it was good for us to talk, to listen, to be together and to "be together." I grinned widely thinking of how we had recently spent the last few hours "sleeping," and was instantly hard and rearing to go again at the thought.

Changing Bella had definitely unleashed her inner sex kitten or something... I mused. Or maybe she was just like that all along I thought wryly, and perhaps I should have given in to her urging earlier.... No, it was too soon to change her as it was I thought. Despite this I could not and would not regret what I got to experience with Bella now. She was more loving and more physical with me than ever. She was my equal and my partner in every sense of the word, answering my love, my kisses, my every thrust with equal fervour, I thought grinning like a satisfied lion.

We simply could not get enough of each other, spending hours together exploring and holding each other, reaching the pinnacle of our love only to be desperate for it again minutes later. I was a vampire with endless stamina, but even I wondered how long we could sustain this level of exertion. Even now, I couldn't help the suggestive way I caressed her soft and gently sloping back, my fingers slowly making their way closer and closer to her delicious rear with every swirl of my fingers. I finally couldn't stand the slow pace and reached down to abruptly cup a pale cheek within my grasp. Causing her to inhale a harsh intake of breath, her eyes flashing open at my sudden contact and I let out a guttural groan at the desire that quickly flooded into her darkening eyes.

"Edward," she moaned, both in shock and in desire. That is until a loud yell interrupted us,

"Don't even fuckin' think about it. For god's sake give it a rest for five minutes will ya. People are trying to sleep you know," groaned Emmett from down the hall.

"Sure...Like you can talk anyway." Bella muttered back softly against my neck, knowing he could hear her anyway, sighing loudly at her desire being thwarted. "Patience my love," I whispered, kissing her softly and chastely on her tender lips. Only for her to hungrily attack mine, quickly fuelling the kiss with passion as she rolled on top of me, pinning me to the mattress, her hands eagerly raking across my body, desperate for as much contact as possible.

"Fuck love," I quickly breathed against her frantic lips, I had no restraint or self-control against the fervour of her desire.

"Mmm yes, right there...more...please," she moaned as I hungrily brought my lips to suck and caress her neck where I had bitten her. For some reason that spot was extra sensitive, always guaranteed to send her into ecstasy, I thought as I attacked her, gently nipping at her skin. Until suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands grip my arm that were definitely not Bella's and found myself thrown onto the floor with a loud thump, as Bella face planted with a shocked squeal into the mattress at my abrupt disappearance from underneath her.

_What the fuck?_ I thought as I looked around to see what had just happened, finally coming to register Emmett's angry and heaving form in the corner of the room. "What the fuck Emmett? You cock blocking prick," I snarled. I heard a quick rustling and looked over at Bella as she had quickly realised that she was naked and scrambled to cover herself with the sheet. I looked over at Emmett, ready to kick his arse if he was ogling my Bella, but he was instead eyeing me angrily.

"Give it a rest Eddie! And for fucks sake put some damn clothes on will ya. No one wants to see little Eddie." He said with a grimace, averting his eyes.

"Well I do," said Bella huskily, traces of desire still evident in her voice, "And there's definitely nothing little about it" she smirked.

"Arghh," Emmett groaned, "Too much information. Eeww, a man should not have to hear these things about his brother! And most definitely not what his sister sounds like in the throes of orgasm okay." He chuckled slyly at Bella's embarrassed form huddled in the centre of our bed. _Yeah way to talk shit Em, just admit the sound and thought of Bella orgasming gets you hot,_ I thought, but I knew he wouldn't mention it to me or Bella, not yet anyway.

"You can talk Em. How many years have I had to listen to you and Rose?" I said as I internally shuddered at the thought. "You two were definitely worse than Bella and I anyway."

"Yeah well that's debatable brother. Just give it a rest for a few hours well ya. For the sake of the family's hearing and sanity, okay."

"That sanity's long gone," I muttered, before huffing "Fine a few hours then." I sighed as I looked over at my love regretfully. Her eyes still dark with desire, which was definitely not helping to diminish my still painful erection that she had so eagerly worked up. If we were going to last a few hours, we would at least need to be in separate rooms, because at this moment we both lacked the self control necessary to stay away from one another.

I quickly got up from my undignified position on the floor and shrugged on my clothes that had been hastily disregarded a few hours ago. "I'm going to play for a few hours okay?" I murmured as I tenderly, but quickly kissed her cheek, anymore than that and I would have hopped right back in that bed, Emmet be damned. She sighed reluctantly but smiled up at me, "I'll miss you."

"As will I, but I won't be far" I smiled genuinely, standing back up as she leant over to grab her tattered copy of what else, but Withering Heights. I sighed inwardly, how she could read that tragic love story over and over was beyond me. I smiled at her one last time before I made my way downstairs and distracted myself with the new song for Bella that I had been working on. It started off quickly with a fast tempo simulating the hurried pace I taken to reach Bella's house that fateful night. Followed by an abrupt bridge, simulating the shock and awe inspiring sight that had confronted me of Bella touching herself, only to be followed by a fast and passionate interpretation of how I had watched and then explored my love. Slowing down slightly as we were finally joined as one and then exploring the euphoria of that moment. Only to be overtaken by the frantic beat of consuming lust and desire, culminating in a bittersweet crescendo of both joy and searing pain.

It was slowly followed by a haunting melody simulating both Bella's burning and my regret. It ebbed and flowed, rising and falling just like the heartbeat of my love. Pausing briefly to symbolize how Bella had flowed away, only for it to rise triumphantly as she had returned to me. A heartfelt and passionate sound followed, signifying our true joining together in our meadow, the declaration and happiness of our love only to suddenly fall into silence as our journey had reached the present and I had to wait to see how our tune would finish.

I flexed my fingers quickly and looked over at the clock, happy to see that nearly three hours had passed and I smiled with pleasure, which then turned into what Bella would call my dazzling grin as a very seductive thought occurred to me. It was time to return to my love and I wanted to see if I still had my vampire stealth and could sneak up on her. I cautiously but swiftly crept up the stairs, intently listening for any sounds of movement and tell-tale sounds that Bella was onto me, but all I heard was the gentle rustle of pages turning.

Excellent, I was hoping Bella would still be locked away in her own literary world as I carefully crept to the door of our room and gingerly but silently opening it. I then stood breathless at the sight before me; she was indeed totally absorbed in her own little world. She was beautiful sitting up in bed, so totally absorbed in her book that she hadn't even realised that the sheet had slipped down, exposing glimpses of her luscious breasts from behind her book, her rosy peaks begging for the touch of my tongue. I managed to stifle my intense groan at the sight and set my plan into action, quickly and stealthily launching myself at the bed. Climbing under the sheet from the bottom of the bed and coming up between Bella's legs, my lips feasting on her centre before she had even registered that I was in the room.

"What the...oh my god...mmm," she moaned, her legs falling apart further as she threw the sheet aside, her hands fisting into my hair and holding me against her. "Holy fuck Edward. You ah...ah...you scared me," she moaned between her gasps for air.

"Mmm" I chuckled against her, sending shivers through her. "But it was a good surprise wasn't it?" I asked quickly returning my lips to her, licking and sucking intently on her clit, just how I knew she liked it.

"Oh...God yesss," she panted and I smiled against her as her fingers gripped my hair tighter. Thank god you can't pull out a vampires' hair because otherwise I'd be bald by now. Suddenly Emmett's screaming thoughts broke into my conscience, he was moaning and groaning that it had only been three hours and nowhere near long enough. But I quickly blocked him from my thoughts, this was all about Bella and I certainly didn't want to be thinking of him while pleasuring my love.

I slowly trailed the fingers of one hand from her spread knees along her thigh, leisurely circling and unhurriedly getting closer, but never close enough as Bella huffed loudly, "Edward."

"Yesss my love" I moaned against her clit, drawing out the vibrations in my voice against her, causing her to twist and writhe in pleasure.

"Please," she begged, thrusting her hips up against me. "I want more. I want you, I need you please." _Fuck!_ She already knew how to bring me to my knees, to get exactly what she wanted; she knew I couldn't refuse her when she asked like that. I knew if I looked up I would see her beautiful crimson eyes, darkened with desire, begging me, entrancing me.

I finally dared to look up and sure enough that look was there and I groaned gutturally against her, I was so fucked. I looked intently into her mesmerising eyes as I eagerly devoured her with my tongue. Slowly licking all the way up one side, pausing to slowly lick her clit before eagerly lapping my way down the other side, all the while my fingers still kept teasing their way along her thigh. She actually began purring on my second lap and fuck if that wasn't one of the sexiest sounds I'd ever heard. "Fuck love, you taste so good. Mmm I can never get enough of you." I moaned against her, my eyes never leaving hers as they darkened and widened with my words, her breath hitching as a shiver of desire swept through her.

I maintained eye contact as I suddenly nipped her clit gently between my teeth causing her breath to catch again. Before licking it tenderly once and then sucking hard upon it, bringing it between my lips and rubbing them together, massaging her bud, treasuring it like she deserved. "Oh god, ungh. Don't stop" she whimpered.

I looked intently into her depths, my eyes silently conveying my promise to her that I never would, and as if to uphold that promise I finally gave her what she so desperately wanted. Abruptly bringing my fingers from her thigh and quickly teasing her entrance before swiftly inserting three fingers into her tight and warm depths, my lips never leaving her clit for a second.

"Oh shit" she cried loudly and I instantly felt her muscles clench around my fingers with her orgasm, and the feeling was indescribably. The notion that I could bring my love this much pleasure was still astounding to me, so new, yet so extraordinary I didn't know how I had lived without it for so long.

"Yesssss" she moaned as her muscles clamped tightly around my fingers, her back arching off the bed as her hands held my face tightly against her. I continued to lick and suck her clit as she gradually came down from her orgasm, my fingers slowly working within her clenched muscles to find her inner bundle of nerves that would send her flying again. The instant I found it, I knew, as her eyes flashed in pleasure and she began to buck against me again.

"Oh god Edward. What are you doing to me" she moaned. I chuckled against her, my eyes glimmering up at hers with delight, "Feasting upon you my love, I'm famished." I attacked her with vigour, my tongue eagerly circling and rubbing up the side of her clit as I arched my fingers up and thrust them in and out of her quickly, making sure I hit that bundle of nerves every time. Suddenly she was panting for breath, her hips eagerly bucking up against me as her hands held me so tightly to her that I could barely move my head and thank god I didn't need to breathe, because there was no way she was letting me pull my head back until she was done.

"So close," she whimpered. "Fuck so good, ungh. Harder, fuck me harder please," she gasped. Her wish was my command as I thrust my fingers into her harder and faster, matching the pace with my tongue and lips upon her, taking turns to lathe and suck her clit until I felt her inner muscles begin to tighten against me and I knew she was close. I increased my pace and flattened my tongue against her clit, pressing hard against it and pushing my tongue up and down and suddenly she screamed "Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuck" as she came apart. Her muscles quivering tightly around my fingers with her release, her clit throbbing against my tongue.

Hearing her scream like that, letting go with her pleasure nearly made my aching cock explode at the sound. I couldn't stop myself from reaching down between our bodies and pumping myself a few times trying to knock the edge off my desire. I must have closed my eyes because when I opened them again Bella's crimson depths were staring back at me intently. I abruptly stopped jerking myself and looked back at her; she was so silent, not saying a word and I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay. But all she did was hold up a finger against my lips, silencing me.

I looked at her further in silence. W_hat was going on? _Suddenly she pushed up against my chest with her hands, forcing me back onto my haunches as she kneeled in front of me, a sexy and seductive grin on her face. _What the fuck was she up to_?

"Close your eyes" she said in the most erotic and sexy voice I'd ever heard.

"Jesus, fuck Bella, do you have any idea of what you do to me? How much I want you?"

She grinned at me and got a sly smirk on her face as she looked down at the raging hard on nestled between my thighs and muttered cheekily. "I think I've got some idea. Now close your eyes," she said sternly.

I quickly closed them. Oh god, I love it when she gets assertive, my cock twitching at her tone.

"That's a good boy," she whispered softly into my ear and I felt a ripple of desire spread through my body. I was fucked, utterly fucked. She had me by the balls and she fuckin' knew it. "Now keep them closed until I tell you," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick my ear before she brought my lobe between her teeth, letting out the softest growl as she bit down.

"Fuck Bella, please," I almost begged.

"Quiet," she yelled and I abruptly shut the fuck up, instead trying to listen intently to see if I could hear what she was up to. I heard the rustle of the sheet and felt the bed dipping as she moved around, then after a minute, nothing, silence...what the fuck. I really missed being able to pinpoint her whereabouts with her beating heart. I instead tried using my sense of smell, but it was no use as Bella's scent was everywhere, especially all over me. Just thinking about it made my cock twitch and I brought my fingers up to my nose, the same fingers that had just been buried inside her. I inhaled deeply and moaned, I would never get enough of that smell I thought as I quickly shoved those three fingers inside my mouth, sucking her essence off of me, groaning at her sweet and seductive taste. I then heard a loud sexy growl and I knew that she was still in the room with me, she was close. I smiled; she obviously liked the sight of me savouring her smell and taste.

"Please baby, I need you," I groaned, my fingers inching towards my throbbing cock, desperate for some sort of friction.

"Don't even think about it," she growled before I could even get close, and my hand fell back to my side with an aggravated huff. I felt the bed dip again and then the warmth of her body close in front of me, my cock and body twitching at the temptation she represented, she was so close yet so far away. The room was once again silent for what felt like hours, but was probably in fact only seconds. My cock throbbed, begging for contact, the anticipation of her touch building and building until I was a desperate and throbbing mess.

"Take me," she whispered suddenly, but forcefully.

I abruptly opened my eyes to be confronted by one of the most erotic sights I'd ever seen. My beautiful Bella was on all fours in front of me, naked, her bare pussy glistening and just begging for my cock to thrust forward and do just that, to take her. But what got me were her eyes staring back at me over her shoulder, her crimson depths, darkened with such a depth of desire and vulnerability. She literally loved me enough to let me take her and I couldn't stop the rough gasp of, "I fucking love you so much baby," escaping me, trying to convey in that moment the depth of my emotion, my desire, my love for her. She just kept looking back at me, whimpering softly, "I know baby," summing all our love up in her words and her eyes.

I couldn't wait a second longer, as I gripped her hips and thrust forward and impaling her with my cock, one hard thrust and I was in heaven. By this point I was almost animalistic in my need for her body and I continued to thrust and pound into her depths and she just met me every time, her ass slapping against my thighs with every thrust as I gripped onto her hips. She leant forward onto her elbows, increasing the angle and the tightness of her pussy. "Oh fuck baby. I can't...too good...I'm not going to last," I gasped, as I kissed along her back and nipped on her neck.

I moved back up onto my knees and moved a thumb around to where we were joined; slicking it with her juices as I quickly teased her clit for a second before pulling away. She huffed and begged for more, "Please baby."

"Anything for you my love" I breathed harshly as I continued to thrust into her, twisting my hips every now again in response to her cries. I brought my slicked thumb to her puckered rear entrance, which was just begging for my touch and gently circled her entrance before slowly working my thumb into her, finally inserting it all the way into her tight entrance.

"Oh god, fuck Edward, so good, ungh," she moaned, her pussy tightening impossibly around my cock in pleasure.

"I'm so close love, so close," I managed to mutter as I began to thrust my thumb in and out of her tight arse. "Mmmm," she cried and then practically screamed as I brought the fingers of my other hand to pinch and rub her throbbing clit. "Ahhh fuck Edward, yesssssssssssss," she cried, her muscles clamping tightly and pleasurably around my cock as she exploded. I felt my balls tighten and the familiar feeling build as I gave one final thrust and buried myself with her depths, my orgasm exploding powerfully. "Mmmm Bellaaaa," I grunted as I stilled and released into her over and over.

Finally our panting bodies collapsed back onto the mattress and I moved to roll off her but she reached back and held me over her, "Stay" she whispered blissfully, enjoying the closeness of our bodies. I pushed her hair aside and nuzzled her exposed neck, whispering to her words of my love as our breathing slowly returned to normal. We lay peacefully together in the afterglow and euphoria of our love...Well it was peaceful until Emmett began mocking and imitating our moans and cries from downstairs.

~***~

So what did ya think? Review & let me know. Reviewers will get a sneak peak at the "Rosalie Emmett outtake", or I should say sexual explosion...yeah that fits, one word: orgasmic.

Luv Morgs xxoo


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! **

After a little drama...that we won't go into, the title and summary of this fic has changed,

It will now be called: **"Awakening Crimson"**

Summary: Boundaries are tested and limits are pushed & ultimately broken. How will Edward & Bella endure their journey of awakening under the burden of desire, guilt and ultimately love. Will their prevail?

Thanks to everyone for all your love and support of my fics & my lemons!

Please keep it coming :D

Luv Morgs xxoo

**Okay, on to Chapter 11**

**Some questions are finally answered in this chapter, but equally more questions are raised, when we discover that Bella has been up to some adventures of her own when Edward's not around....hmmm so bet ya can't wait for Bella's POV! Because let me tell you, poor Eddie doesn't know the half of it ;D**

**Enjoy xoxo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters!

**~***********~**

**EPOV:**

There is nothing on this earth to compare to the sensation and utter satisfaction of lying with the love of your existence in your arms. And now that Bella had been transformed and we could spend our nights awake together, exploring and loving each other- like last night- I can say it's utterly and completely blissful.

I smile widely at my love in the golden light of the new dawn with a smug grin of satisfaction upon my face, to which she grins knowingly back. I snuggle her tighter, wrapping my arms and legs around her naked body, spooning her and holding her to me like I would never let her go.

However a couple of silent and tense minutes later Bella finally moves to address what has obviously been bothering her, as she gently turns to face me within the hold of my arms. She looks nervous and tentative, her eyes not quite meeting mine and repeatedly opens her mouth to voice her worries only to snap it shut again when nothing comes out. Finally I gently grasp her face and look deeply into her eyes, "What is it love? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," She smiles up at me, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes and I can tell whatever it is, is really bothering her. "It's just that...it's... you know that I love you and only you more than anything right?" She says quietly and seriously, my body instinctively tensing with her tone.

"Of course I know that love. I feel it; I can see it and nothing will ever change that." I vow into her luminous crimson eyes.

"Well, what if...if I...if I did something? If I got carried away...," she broke off mumbling and turning her eyes away from mine, almost as if in shame.

"Love, it's alright, I know,"I sigh softly, trying to turn her face back towards me, but it's as if she doesn't hear me as she continues to mumble and bumble through her confession. I tenderly kiss her forehead as she mumbles, "I didn't mean to...sometimes it's just too much...I feel..."

"Love, I know, its okay," I say louder trying to break through to her, but still she mumbles trying to find the words that I know escape her. I finally cup her face again and turn her up to face me, looking intently into her eyes, waiting until she quietens and meets my own. "Bella. I _already_ know, my love."

Her eyes hold mine for a few seconds, absorbing my words and then abruptly flash in shock. "You already know! But how?" She wonders almost to herself.

"Alice" she finally admonishes with a sigh and I nod slowly, afraid of her reaction. I instantly feel I had better explain myself to her, because who knows what Bella has got running through her mind right now with both our confessions. "Alice thought it was best to, for a lack of a better word - warn me -about what was going to happen with you and when she saw it, she knew she didn't have a hope in hell of keeping something like that from me." I muttered with an almost grimace.

"I admit my love, when she first showed me her visions about what was going to happen, about what you were going to do and who you were going to do it with," I said cringing as the images replayed themselves in my head. "I admit I was angry and felt betrayed, especially when I saw the vision of you and him. But then I calmed down and realised how much you really and truly loved ME." I finished with a genuine smile, kissing her lips tenderly and truly with all my heart, showing her how much I truly loved her as well.

"It also helped when Alice reminded me of what we all had been like just after we'd been changed and I could understand where you were coming from and why you did it." I said quietly, long ago memories flickering in my mind of past similar and intimate situations. "I understand the needs you bear and the sensations & experiences you feel compelled to seek as a new born. I understand that the sensation of orgasm is one of the few ways that you can feel close to human again. Believe me Bella; every time I explode within you I feel so close to being human...alive. I feel almost like my heart could just start pumping again and explode right out of my chest." I smile brightly at her, forever grateful that she has given this to me.

"I know it my love and that is why I understand. Why I cannot deny you, why I won't do anything to stop you from experiencing these situations. I know what it is like to lose your humanity, but trust me my love I understand why you're doing this, why you seek pleasure even from the likes of him." I say softly, trying to keep the sneer from my voice.

"I...we all appreciate what you did to ensure that they won't be a problem for us anymore, but my love is was such a risk, what if he had hurt you? Despite what you might like to think, you are different now. The differences between you and him are wider than ever, wasn't it repulsive?" I ask with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the notion.

"Well...it was...it was...nothing like being with you," She trembled softly, with nervous eyes. "With him it was just sex, while with you...it is everything." She vowed loudly, her eyes shining brightly with the honesty and truth of her words. "Nothing and no one means more to me, makes me feel as whole as you Edward, and despite it all, I love you and only you. I never wanted to cause you pain or anger, but sometimes need and sensation just overtakes me despite my best intentions and reasoning."She said softly her eyes once again falling away from me.

I once again cupped her face tenderly with my hands, holding her reverently. "Bella I understand that this is part of becoming a vampire," I sigh softly, begging her with my eyes to acknowledge that I truly do understand and love her no less for it. "Perhaps my love it is my fault, I should have better prepared and enlightened you that we are animalistic creatures at heart ruled by our desires."

"I guess," I sigh with a frown, "that is one of the consequences and one of my failures for changing you so quickly against your will..." But my speech was abruptly cut off by Bella strongly clamping her fingers over my lips and giving me a stern look.

"Edward you know not to talk like that, and after the other night I thought we were...that you were past your unnecessary guilt." She says quietly with a frown clouding her beautiful face.

"I was...I mean I am, but I still regret not having the time to prepare you adequately, to really enlighten you what being a new born was like. It's pretty overwhelming isn't it?

"Yes it can be, especially when people such as _you know who_ intentionally bait me, and play with my emotions so I can't resist the temptation." She spits with angry fire, shooting straight to my groin. Seeing her fired up like that is hot, I should remind myself later to piss her off and really see what happens when she's fired up. The key word however being _later_, I sigh with a scowl.

"I know love, I'll talk to them. But honestly from hearing their thoughts and seeing you through their eyes, they cannot resist you either my love, especially when you are so unintentionally alluring." Her crimson eyes flash with fire again and she moves to bite back at my words but I clamp a finger over her lips, "I said _unintentionally_ my love. It's definitely not your fault that the change has made everyone desire you even more." I finish as I watch numerous emotions flash across her still expressive face, from anger and shock to almost a grin of satisfaction. I smile down at her brightly, kissing her lips softly but with so much emotion, whispering softly against her lips, "I love you." As she kisses me back fiercely.

Reluctantly I broke the kiss and carried on with the conversation I knew we needed to have. "Honestly love, we are all okay. I know you're worried how Alice and Rose are feeling and I assure they're fine now. Even they find you alluring my love, I won't tell you about Alice's vision involving that my love, but I assure you I'm fine with it." I finish huskily, while Bella just looks up at me curiously.

"I know you my love. I know you want to experience new things, feel new things and perhaps my love, you may even share some of them with me?" I asked quietly, looking at her shyly.

I watched intently as her eyes widened in shock and surprise, absorbing my words and then seductively darkened with realisation and desire. "You mean you wouldn't mind? That you would want to share something like that with me?" She asks softly, barely containing her excitement from such a possibility.

"Oh yes my love! Just thinking about it makes me want to f**k you so hard." I growl as I roll her underneath me and push her hard into the mattress, practically savaging her lips with the intensity of my desire.

"Oh Edward." There was no time for foreplay, I needed her now, and she met equally, answering my frenzied lips with her own until we both once again reached the zenith of our love.

I leisurely took Bella again in the shower before we finally managed to get dressed and make our ways downstairs. We studiously ignored the glances and remarks about our late appearance and activities; it was after all, eleven in the morning.

Rose was thinking, _after having all night, they can manage to only JUST make it downstairs before midday. Emmett and I were never this bad_ she admonished. I snorted and smirked over at her, "Oh yes you were Rose and you know it." Everyone looked at me curiously after hearing my one-sided conversation, but I just brushed them aside, they didn't need to know.

It was a Saturday morning and nearly everyone was at home except for Carlisle, who was at the hospital and due home in a few hours. Bella plonked down on the couch next to Emmett and proceeded to begin kicking his ass on the play station. They would be busy for a couple of hours until Em eventually admitted defeat at the hands of my very own wonder women. I chuckled to myself with the thought, before I finally turned towards the golden eyes that I could feel boring intently into my back.

"Ok Alice. I know, I know, I'm coming." I muttered with barely a whisper. I reluctantly followed her outside and away from hearing range, where she proceeded to enlighten me of the reason for all this secrecy - That she had seen more visions of Bella's future, predominantly concerning Charlie. She looked and felt grim and I knew I was not going to like what she would show me.

I absently leant against a tree and instantly images of naked Bella tied to a similar tree from the other day flashed through my head, and I was hard instantly. However, my fantasy was abruptly interrupted by Alice clearing her throat, "As much as I enjoy Bella fantasy time Edward, now is not the time."

I sighed wearily, "I know Alice," and had to turn away from the sympathy in her eyes. I suddenly desperately didn't want to see these visions, as I knew they would cause Bella - and in turn me – pain. However, all of a sudden the choice wasn't up to me as Alice abruptly thrust upon me a barrage of horrifying visions and possible future scenario's. When they were finally finished I slumped to the ground defeated, my head in my hands.

She hovered above me, "Sorry to hit you all at once like that Edward, but the quicker the better I thought."

"God Alice, just one is bad enough, but to have all those scenario's thrust upon me. Thank God Bella will never have to experience all of those, but for her to experience just one, are you sure it has to be this way? She doesn't need this pain, this loss; please tell me there is another way." I asked desperately despite knowing my pleas were in vain.

She looked at me with exasperation but also in understanding of my anguish, there was no way Alice wanted to cause Bella pain if she could help it. She yelled at me in her thoughts, _don't you think I've tried that Edward. I love her too you know, I don't want to hurt her either, but there are just no other options. She has to choose but either option is not going to save her anguish. I'm so sorry Edward, but you as well as anyone know the price of becoming a vampire. And so does Bella, Edward, she will understand, it will just take some time._

"But will she ever get over it?" I asked with a quiet desperation. "Will she ever forgive me for changing her? For hurting her like this? For taking this away from her? God Alice how could I do this to her?"

"Edward stop. I know what you're thinking, but don't. As much as I didn't want to, I saw what Bella did to you the other night, she showed you there was nothing to forgive and she was telling the truth. You've got to believe her, have faith in her, just as she has faith in you. Together you will get through this Edward." She said softly as she proceeded to show me a vision that pulled at my chest and gave me a faint glimmer of hope.

"Go Edward, tell her and help her get through this. The sooner the decision is made, the sooner she can begin to heal and move on."

"I know Alice, thank you," I sighed grimly as she patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll give you a minute and I'll see you back at the house." She said with a forced smile, her thoughts, no matter how much she tried to hide them, couldn't hide her relief that she wasn't in my position.

_Oh god_, I thought as I frantically ran my hands through my hair, gripping chunks tightly and irrationally trying to tear the fear and pain out of my head. How was I going to do this to her? She appeared to be so happy, but appearances could be deceiving, I knew when her thoughts wondered sometimes that she was thinking of him, how could I take Charlie away from her? And that's what I was going to do, through my actions I took him away; I forced her into this position. _Fuck!_ I screamed angrily and desperately inside my head only to be stopped abruptly by a hand squeezing my shoulder and feeling an abrupt wave of calm come over me. I sighed in relief and defeat, "Thanks Jazz." I mumbled and silently thanked Alice for sending him out here.

"Edward stop feeling so guilty, you know she doesn't blame you and she won't blame you for this. You've just got to trust in her and be there for her, this is about Bella. She's going to need you to be there for her, to hold her together and you can't do that if you haven't got your shit together right?"

"Yeah" I muttered petulantly, good old wise Jazz, fuckin know it all! But in all honesty, he was right, this was about my love and I had to be there for her, and I would be I vowed as I sprang to me feet and ran back towards the house.

I stopped abruptly when I saw Bella sitting alone and silent on the back steps. She was waiting for me and knew something was up, but was too absorbed in her thoughts to even register that I had returned. I slowly stepped closer to her and her glazed eyes finally cleared and registered my presence in front of her. However as soon as those glazed eyes disappeared I wanted them straight back, because it had to be better than the absolute pain and heartbreak that was overwhelming her eyes now.

She looked at me with the burning but silent question blazing within her depths and it broke my heart to nod at her in defeat. She slowly registered my nod of affirmation and then abruptly let out a strangled hiccup of defeat, her shoulders heaving and slumping forward in resignation. The weight of her pain and anguish bearing down upon her and I fell to my knees at her feet, wrapping my arms tightly around her, holding her together as she confronted the loss of Charlie.

She let out a keening cry of anguish and I knew she wanted to cry tears and was frustrated that she couldn't. I just held her tighter, whispering over and over that I was sorry and that I was here, that I would never leave her. She just held on to me tightly, her fingernails digging into my shoulder painfully, but I couldn't care, I welcomed the pain, I deserved it.

Esme and Alice appeared behind Bella, anguish and pain evident upon their faces and their thoughts eager to help but I just silently shook my head at them. There was nothing they could do at the moment to make this better, to take away Bella's pain and they reluctantly went back inside.

I held tightly to Bella's shivering form in my arms, the sun slowly moving overhead through the clouds as the hours passed and Bella's fragile hold on the human world fractured for the final time and ultimately fell apart.

Despite the pain she was in, I was eternally grateful that she sought solace within my arms and that she didn't push me away. I needed her so much, and I don't know what I would have done if she had pushed me away, shuddering unbearably at the thought.

Eventually she managed to loosen her hold upon me and her forlorn eyes gazed deeply into my own, silently asking me the questions that she couldn't possibly voice. She knew Alice had seen the future and she wanted to know how it was going to happen. I looked at her with anguish; this was not going to be easy. She wanted to know how she was going to lose Charlie or more accurately, how Charlie and Renee were going to lose her. I gently and slowly cupped her cheek with my hand and looked intently into her eyes, silently begging her to forgive me for the painful but necessary words I was about to utter to her.

"Uh..." I barely managed to croak and cleared my throat before continuing. "Ah it's up to you...uh whether you would simply disappear or we ah...fake your death. ...There's no other way. You can't see Charlie again, your eyes, your thirst, it's just too..." I couldn't go on; the pain in her eyes was just too much.

I knew she understood and didn't need me to vocalise her worst nightmare, she just had to choose and I watched her heart break in front of my eyes as she managed to choke, "F...fa...fake my death. Charlie always said it was best to treat things like a band-aid, rip them off quick. This will be less..." she broke off as she sobbed. I grabbed her to me again, trying to hold her together and shield her from her loss, to absorb the pain from her, which I would gladly take in an instant and bare upon my own shoulders.

I continued to hold her tightly until she abruptly broke away from my arms and stood up. I looked up at her in shock, startled and pained by her blank and vacant stare - she was a million miles away.

She quickly turned away from me and ran off in a blur into the shadows of the thick forest behind the house. I immediately stood, ready to go after her, but was stopped by Jasper's thoughts from the forest.

"I'll go Edward; I won't let her do anything she wouldn't want to. Maybe I can help her," he offered with a calm desperation. I appreciated his offer more than he would ever know, especially in light of my glimpse into his mind that showed how he was already nearly overwhelmed from not just Bella's desperate pain, but mine also. And that he was prepared to endure more turmoil for himself, just to be able to ease some of Bella's burden, was truly a selfless and honourable act.

"Thank you." I barely whispered, but knew he heard me as he silently ran off to watch over my love, my life, my everything.

We all knew where she was going...to say goodbye to Charlie and if I was honest - to human Bella. We'd all been there and you never forgot the pain of letting go of those who you loved, it was forever with you.

I knew that Bella was probably just going to hide in the shadows of the trees near her house, waiting for Charlie to return home from work. That she just wanted the opportunity to see him one more time before she could say goodbye and come to terms with her new reality. She wouldn't confront him, she wouldn't risk her thirst like that, and neither would I. I would never allow her to be in the position of hurting Charlie as I knew that was something she would never, ever be able to get passed.

I finally slumped down resignedly upon the back steps of the house to wait for her to come back to me. Waiting and hoping she would come back to me in every way, desperately hoping I wouldn't have to wait too long, but knowing that if it came down to it, I would wait an eternity for her.

~***~

Hmm... so what did you think? As always let me know :D

I know some of you love Charlie, I do too, and you probably didn't like this. I'm sorry but it's a necessary foundation for the fic. If you want Charlie to be involved, read my other fic... Yeah readers of that, I know I just gave you a major scoop! You deserve it to show I haven't forgotten about you :D

**And now a little treat for you all ;D**

Do you want a taste of some of the experiences Bella might share with our dear Edward and others? Well it's just as well that I have written a Future-Take for you concerning just that!! It's an entry for the _Twific Auto erotica contest_ and involves what a lot of you have been waiting for: A threesome! Add the Volvo and we're up for some sexy and erotic times! But be warned, it's not for the lemony faint at heart!

Please check out my entry titled: **"And Volvo makes four"** at the Auto Erotica contest C2:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5730895/1/And_Volvo_makes_four

(Just replace the dot's)

And please vote for me, only the top five get through! 

Voting runs until Feb 22 and is via the link below:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2177051/

So jump in the Volvo, belt up, hold on tight and get ready for some full-throttle, highly erotic, sexy times! Read, review & VOTE and I'll love you forever!!!

Luv Morgs xoxo


End file.
